


Apparences trompeuses

by KafkaTamura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KafkaTamura/pseuds/KafkaTamura
Summary: Là, t'as comme la surprise de ta vie, et t'avoues que tu dois avoir l'air pas mal stupide, à le fixer comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Faut dire que ça serait plus logique qu'il le soit – ça en dit un max sur ton état mental.





	Apparences trompeuses

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un autre texte que j’ai écrit il y a 5-6 ans. J’avais du mal avec la fin à l’époque, malgré le fait que j’avais écrit les 20’000 premiers mots en une seule journée. Je blague pas, je me suis levée un beau matin, me suis mise sur mon clavier et quand je suis sortie de mon histoire c’était le soir. C’était la belle époque où j’avais beaucoup plus de temps sur les mains et de l’inspiration à en revendre.
> 
> Aujourd’hui je l’ai repris et j’ai écrit les 4’000 derniers mots qu’il manquait pour clore l’histoire. J’espère que le style ne change pas de manière trop drastique, j’ai essayé de me remettre dans le style de l’époque autant que possible, mais ce n’était pas facile.
> 
> À la longueur du texte, j’ai bien essayé de me corriger, mais il reste surement des fautes. Cela dit, ça se prête bien au style du texte qui est écrit, comme vous le verrez bien, de manière très familière.
> 
> Je me suis basé sur les Nijimura et Haizaki du collège, autant pour leur personnalité que leur look, malgré le fait qu’ils sont au lycée dans cette fic. Je pense qu’il sont pas super IC, pour le peu qu’on voit dans l’animé, mais de toute façon c’est un UA. Le rating c’est surtout pour du langage vulgaire, mais pas grand-chose niveau sexuel, c’est plus des insultes.
> 
> Personnellement, j’aime l’ambiance de cette fic, d’où pourquoi je voulais la finaliser, en espérant qu’il y aura quelques preneurs! Et je sais que c’est long publier 30’000 mots d’un coup, mais il n’y a aucun espace où je pouvais bien faire une pause, alors tant pis.
> 
> Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture!

Là, t'as comme la surprise de ta vie, et t'avoues que tu dois avoir l'air pas mal stupide, à le fixer comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Faut dire que ça serait plus logique qu’il le soit – ça en dit un max sur ton état mental.

T'as toujours cru que c'était le mec de bonne famille, du style qui a grandi dans une maison confortable, qui se dispute avec ses frères et sœurs sous le regard de parents exaspérés, mais qui au fond aime sa famille plus que tout; le type de mec qui, à l'école, s'arrange pour avoir de bonnes notes sans passer sa vie à étudier, le genre qui plait un peu à tout le monde mais sans vraiment sortir du lot, bien foutu mais pas de manière extravagante, juste ce qu'il faut là où il le faut.

Mais peu importe ce que t'imaginais, jusque là, parce qu'en fait, t'avais tout faux. À moins que le type que tu vois soit un double, un robot identique à l'original ou un alien qui se ferait passer pour lui – bref, t'oses pas trop croire que tu le reconnais.

Forcément, à force de le fixer, même si t'es pas vraiment près de lui, il finit par tourner la tête vers toi et, ça y est, tu croises ses yeux gris. T'oses pas détourner le regard, parce que t'es un type fier, enfin, t'essaies de l'être, mais t'as vachement envie de juste regarder ailleurs et te faire croire que tu l'as pas vu.

Sauf que bon, tes amis – enfin, c'est vite dis, tu les connais à peine et c'est plutôt réciproque –, c'est bien lui qu'ils vont voir.

C'est ta première fois. T'as déjà consommé plus d'une fois, mais c'était toujours de la part d'un ami ou de ton grand frère; du coup, acheter de la drogue, c'est ta première fois.

Et c'est aussi la première fois que tu le regardes dans les yeux.

Il t'oublie vite, fait comme s'il t'avait pas reconnu, et pendant quelques secondes, voire minutes, t'oses espérer que c'est le cas, qu'il t'a pas replacé – t'es pas souvent en cours, t'y as jamais parlé, un peu plus et t'existes pas pour lui. Tu restes un peu derrière, les mains dans les poches, et tu lèves les yeux sur les bâtiments. Comme c'est la nuit, tu vois rien – les bâtiments cachent la lune et des étoiles, à Tokyo, ça existe pas trop –, sauf que tu fais semblant d'être passionné par un quelconque toit ou un truc du style.

Finalement, ça s'éternise, tous tes amis s'achètent quelque chose. Toi, t'as pas d'argent – quand t'arrives à mettre la main dessus, tu te le fais vite piquer par ton père, ton frère ou ta mère –, alors t'espères qu'un de tes «amis» va partager avec toi, ce serait déjà ça de pris.

En attendant, parce que franchement les bâtisses t'en a vite fait le tour, tu t'allumes une cigarette que t'as piqué à ta mère ou ton frère ou un de tes amis ou carrément au dépanneur et tu l'allumes avec ton briquet, le seul luxe que tu t'es jamais payé. C'est presque froid, t'en profites pour resserrer ton vieux manteau de cuir qui appartenait à ton frère autour de toi et tu jettes de nouveau un coup d’œil au groupe pas trop loin.

C'est là que les yeux gris se posent de nouveau sur toi et tu réalises, avec quelques jurons murmurés, qu'il t'a reconnu.

Son regard en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de ta présence ici. Tu sens sans même le réaliser la colère qui monte en toi, et tu te dis que, putain, il est vraiment mal placé pour te juger : c'est quand même lui qui est en train de vendre la dope que tu vas finir par consommer. T'es un peu déçu, aussi, parce que l'image du type normal qu'il était pour toi vient de s'effondrer.

Pas que tu pensais souvent à lui, non. C'est juste qu'au lycée, il est dans ta classe, alors forcément tu l'as remarqué. Y'a aussi le fait que tes collègues de classes parlent quelques fois de lui, et il se trouve que t'écoutes quand ils le font.

Il t'a lancé ce regard-là, mais il te parle pas, il te dit rien; c'est là que tu réalises que ça fout rien qu'il t'ait reconnu. S'il voulait aller raconter à quelqu'un que t'as acheté de la drogue – ce qui d'ailleurs est faux vu que t'as rien acheté –, il serait obligé d'avouer qu'il en vend et ça, c'est encore pire, au niveau de la loi du moins. Tu te sens relaxer d'un seul coup et tu lui envoies même un sourire moqueur. Tu vois au mouvement de ses lèvres qu'il fait tout pour éviter de grimacer et t'as presque envie de rire.

Quand enfin tout est fini, tes amis te trainent et l'un d'eux s'allume tout de suite un joint. Tu les suis et, d'un coup de coude, tu demandes une bouffée. Le mec se plaint et te dit de t'acheter ta propre came, tu lui réponds de s'envoyer chier et il finit par te le donner en te disant «la dernière fois, enfoiré», comme il le fait tout le temps.

Le lendemain, t'arrives à temps pour les cours de l'après-midi et tu t'installes au fond comme toujours. Tu t'affales sur ta chaise, tu t'appuies sur le dossier de façon à avoir seulement deux des pattes qui soutiennent ton poids et t'envoies chier du regard tous ceux qui osent te fixer.

C'est là que tu remarques le mec d'hier, assis comme un bon élève au premier rang, et t'as envie de te foutre de lui et de sa réprobation et de tout ce qu'il a jamais fait semblant d'être. 

Tu passes le cours à regarder soit dehors, soit vaguement vers l'avant, soit carrément les yeux fermés. Tu sais même pas t'es rendu dans quelle matière tellement t'es pas concentré. Enfin, c'est pas important de toute façon, t'es un peu condamné à finir dans la rue. T'as décidé de faire ton lycée pour pas faire comme ton frère qu'a lâché avant même la fin du collège – parce que tu veux être tout sauf ton frère –, mais tu sais que tu peux déjà abandonné l'université. T'es en deuxième année et tu sais pas ce que tu vas faire après le lycée; faut dire que les choix que t'as sont pas vraiment alléchants.

Quand enfin la cloche sonne, tu ramasses tous tes trucs, mais, avant de pouvoir te lever, y'a une main qui se dépose sur ton bureau avec un certain fracas. Tu lèves un regard surpris sur le mec de la veille, qui te regarde de haut avec des yeux qui veulent dire «il faut qu'on parle».

Toi, le mec le plus intelligent de la terre, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est :

\- Niji, qu'est-ce tu fous bordel?

Parce que oui, faut l'avouer, ce que tu viens de lâcher est vraiment stupide. Pas parce que t'as juré en classe, ni parce que t'es sur la défensive alors qu'il a encore rien dit. Ce qui est vraiment stupide dans tout ça, c'est que tu l'as appelé par son putain de surnom que t'utilises quand tu penses à lui, parce que Niji c'est comme arc-en-ciel et c'est tellement guimauve que tu penses, enfin tu pensais, que ça lui allait bien. Tu t'étais pourtant juré que, si un jour tu lui parlais, tu l’appellerais Nijimura ou l'enfoiré ou n'importe quoi sauf Niji.

Il a une drôle d'expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dégout et tu te dis qu'il a pas aimé comment tu l'as appelé et juste ça, tu sais pas, ça te donne l'impression que t'es pas si débile tout compte fait.

Il te prend par le bras sans autre forme de procès et te dit avec un visage devenu sérieux et presque menaçant – t'as pas peur, putain, sauf que tu lui as jamais vu pareille expression et t'as l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'urgent :

\- Haizaki, il faut que je te parle.

Au moins, il y va pas par quatre chemins, le Niji. Tu te lèves et tu te secoues pour le faire lâcher ton bras – parce que quand même, t'es un mec et faut pas qu'il espère que tu vas le laisser te maltraiter –, mais tu décides que tu peux bien écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Du coup, plein de mauvaise foi – ta mère te l'a souvent reproché, mais qu'est-ce que t'y peux, t'as que ça, de la mauvaise foi, la bonne foi c'est pour les mecs comme Niji –, tu lui dis :

\- Okay, mais j'ai pas toute la journée, alors fais vite.

L'autre grogne et te dit de le suivre. Tu prends ton sac vite fait et tu le suis de pas trop loin, sans vraiment parler, parce que t'as rien à dire et l'autre attend que vous soyez seuls. T'imagines qu'il va te proposer un peu de cash en échange de ton silence. Ça te permettrait peut-être enfin de t'acheter ta propre drogue... si ton père est pas là ce soir. Tu pourrais demander ton paiement directement en herbes en fait, ce serait surement plus sûr.

Vous arrivez enfin derrière l'école, l'endroit où Niji doit recevoir des déclarations d'amour de temps en temps – toi, non, aucune fille t'as jamais faites de déclarations, pas de ce genre-là en tout cas –, avec le soleil un peu bas dans le ciel ça met l'ambiance. Juste que t'es pas une fille qui va rougir et qu'il va pas te refuser comme il le fait avec tout le monde.

Au lieu de te proposer quelque chose, il s'avance vers toi, t'empoigne par le col et enfonce ses yeux jusqu'au plus profond des tiens, tellement loin que t'as l'impression qu'il essaie de voir ton âme – et dieu que c'est cliché, comme réflexion. En fait, il essaie surtout de t'intimider, et t'as l'impression que ça pourrait marcher. Juste que t'es pas vraiment intimidé, mais plutôt... t'as pas le mot, mais ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton cœur qui s'accélère et tes jambes un peu molles.

Enfin, il te dit d'une voix grave que tu lui as jamais entendu, qui a rien à voir avec tous les commentaires gentils qu'il fait en classe ou avec les paroles d'affaires de la veille :

\- Tu parles de ce que t'as vu hier à une seule personne et je te bute, t'as compris?

T'avales et t'essaies de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, un truc qui le remettrait à sa place et qui le forcerait à te donner quelque chose en échange. Sauf que finalement, tout ce qui sort, c'est un bête et banal :

\- Et tu me donnes quoi, en échange?

La négociation a jamais été ton fort, tu le sais bien – hey, si c'était le cas, t'aurais beaucoup plus d'argent dans les poches. Ses yeux se rétrécissent et il t'observe comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que tu viens de dire. Sa poigne se relâche juste assez pour que tu puisses t'en défaire et tu recules d'un bon pas pour faire bonne mesure.

Tu l'entends claquer sa langue contre son palais et il te fait une vraie grimace, cette fois, qui déforme assez son visage pour enlever à tout jamais dans ta tête l'image que tu t'étais inventée. 

Dans un geste trop rapide pour que tu le vois, il lève sa main et te donne un coup directement sur la tête. Rien de super fort, s'entend, mais assez pour te faire râler :

\- Putain, enfoiré!

Avec un sourire vainqueur, moqueur, alors que tu sens tes yeux s'embuer un peu parce que merde, ça fait un mal de chien tout compte fait, il te répond :

\- Je te laisse la vie sauve. Faut pas espérer plus que ce que tu peux encaisser, Haizaki-kun.

Eh merde, ça y est, il t'a mis en rogne. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à te rabaisser comme tous les autres? Qu'est-ce qu'ont les gens à croire qu'ils peuvent te piétiner, te frapper sans que tu rendes les coup? Ils pensent que t'es un tapis, que tu sers juste à leur essuyer les pieds ou quoi?

T'envoies sans préavis ton poing vers son visage, mais il lève sa propre main juste à temps pour arrêter ton coup. Il garde ta main dans la sienne et tu réalises qu'en plus d'avoir des mains vraiment trop grandes, il a aussi une force de démon. Mais vraiment, qui c'est ce mec? Tu te demandes de nouveau si la thèse de l'extraterrestre est pas la plus probable après tout.

Avec un rictus, il t'informe :

\- J'ai une ceinture noire de karaté.

C'est suffisant pour te faire ravaler ta salive, mais pas assez pour te faire ravaler tes mots :

\- T'es qu'un putain d'enculé, Niji!

Il lâche ta main pour mieux te faire une pichenette sur le front – il est trop rapide, t'as pas le temps de réagir – et il te dit en même temps :

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, Haizaki.

Tu colles une main sur ton front pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Par obstination, et parce que sinon t'aurais l'impression de tout lui concéder, t'insistes :

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux, Niji-idiot.

Tu sens plus que tu vois son irritation, mais il essaie de se calmer en inspirant et il te fait savoir :

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu parles, Haizaki.

T'as envie de lui balancer, comme ça, que t'as personne à qui cafter, mais heureusement tu te retiens juste à temps – parce que le fait qu'il le sache pas te donne un avantage, et t'as appris à survivre grâce à ce genre d'avantages. Juste avant de partir, il te lance sur un ton moralisateur :

\- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.

T'as envie de lui lancer une pique du style «parce que t'es bien placé pour parler», mais à la place tu lui dis, comme un gosse de cinq ans :

\- Arrête de me dire quoi faire! T'es pas ma mère!

Il t'envoie un regard blasé, mais il se retourne et fait, en s'en allant pour de bon cette fois :

\- Viens pas chialer si ça finit mal.

Tu lui réponds dans ton vocabulaire le plus élaboré :

\- C'est ça, va donc chier!

Puis, énervé, tu fais toi-même demi-tour et tu vas rejoindre ta bande, question de quêter de quoi fumer et oublier sa tête de «je suis meilleur que toi». Puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de te faire la morale, l'enfoiré! Si encore les rôles étaient inversés, tu dis pas, mais là, vraiment, tu le comprends juste pas. S'il en vend, c'est qu'il doit bien en prendre! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à se la ramener alors qu'il est pas mieux que toi, hein?

Énervé, tu fumes plusieurs de tes précieuses cigarettes sans même t'en rendre compte. Merde, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est pas croyable. T'essaies de te calmer, mais t'as son regard gris qui te revient et putain, il pouvait pas avoir un regard un peu moins intense aussi?

Tu passes les jours suivants à faire l'école buissonnière, caché dans une ruelle quelconque, ton propre terrain de jeu depuis l’enfance. T'évites ton père autant que tu le peux, tu colles ton frère quand t'arrives à le voir pour lui piquer n'importe quoi, du cash, de la drogue, de l'alcool à la limite, tout ce qu'il a, n'importe quoi. Ta mère, t'es forcé de la voir parce qu'elle te fait travailler à son bar dès qu'elle te met la main au collet et elle te fait un sermon comme quoi tu devrais juste lâcher l'école, que c'est une perte d'argent et que tu pourrais faire un truc mieux, comme vidangeur dans son bar ou garde du corps ou membre d'un gang ou collecteur de dettes. Sauf que toi tu préfères encore être étudiant, c'est moins de trouble pour beaucoup de choses et puis–

Et puis ça te permet de voir Niji de temps en temps.

Mais c'est exactement pour ça que t'y vas plus depuis cette fois-là. Parce que merde, t'as aucune idée comment t'es censé le regarder, tu te souviens plus comment tu le voyais avant. T'as peur d'être emporté dans un genre de tornade par son regard. C'est cliché et bizarre et tu comprends pas trop mais tu sais qu'il faut pas que tu le vois, en tout cas.

Sauf que t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, et voilà qu'un bon matin, tu te lèves assez tôt pour aller au lycée – parce que sinon tu te lèves à l'heure où le lycée finit – et tu t'enlignes vers le grand bâtiment qui cache Niji et les cours emmerdants et la seule différence entre toi et ton frère et –

Niji est là, évidemment, bien à sa place en avant de la classe, à faire son faux premier de classe, son faux garçon normal, et tu l'observes en te demandant pourquoi il joue le jeu. Toi t'as même jamais essayé de cacher que t'étais délinquant, en bonne partie parce que, de toute façon, c'était ce que tout ton entourage attendait de toi. Même que t'as jamais eu la chance de prouver que t'étais peut-être autre chose, parce que ta vie était déjà un gros merdier avant même que t'y mettes les pieds.

T'as l'impression que c'est différent, pour Niji, que les choses sont surement à l'envers : on s'attend à ce qu'il soit un gentil garçon, tout son entourage supporterait pas de le découvrir délinquant. Parce qu'après tout, toi non plus t'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'était avant de le voir en flagrant délit. Peut-être qu'après tout, il vend de la drogue comme toi tu décides de venir au lycée.

C'est juste après les cours qu'il pose ses yeux sur les tiens et y'a comme un silence entre vous deux. Vous êtes loins, assez pour qu'on se rende pas compte de votre regard, mais t'as l'impression que vous êtes beaucoup plus proches tout à coup. Il a pas son visage normal, ni son putain de rictus qui te fâche trop facilement, ni sa grimace qui déforme son visage; il est comme blasé, on dirait. Il te regarde comme si, après tout, il s'attendait pas à plus de ta part.

Tu l'as déjà assez dit, mais t'as pas envie qu'il te juge comme ça. Pour la première fois de ta vie, t'entrevoies que ce que tu fais est peut-être pas bien, que tu devrais changer quelque chose, même si tu sais pas trop par où commencer. Sauf qu'il détourne déjà le regard et t'as juste envie de lui crier que c'est un enfoiré, qu'il a pas le droit de jouer avec ta tête comme ça et encore moins de défaire complètement la vision que t'avais de lui.

Sans même t'en rendre compte, tu cours jusqu'à lui, tu lui attrapes le bras et tu lui lances, sans avoir réfléchi :

\- Niji, faut que je te parle.

Une lueur d'agacement passe sur son visage – dire qu'avant, tu l'avais jamais vu agacé par quoi que ce soit, et que tu sois l'unique à déformer si bien son visage te laisse à la fois perplexe, un peu amusé et légèrement vexé. Il laisse passer un soupir et te fais face, avant de te demander, sans intention de bouger de sa place :

\- Tu me veux quoi, Haizaki? J'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois?

Là c'est toi qui te sens agacé et t'as une grosse envie de répliquer, mais t'essaies de patiner et de trouver une raison à cette stupide envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il a pas le droit de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que tu réussis à produire, c'est un piètre :

\- C'est pas ça, faut juste que je te parle, enfoiré.

Faudra attendre encore cent mille ans avant que tu sois poli même si tu lui demandes un truc, mais il te le rend un peu trop bien aussi. Il tique, puis il soupire de nouveau et te fait savoir, proche de ce que tu lui as déjà dit :

\- J'ai pas tout mon temps, contrairement à toi.

En tout cas, il en a assez pour vendre de la dope, mais ça, tu te retiens juste à temps pour pas le lui dire. C'est qu'en même temps, t'as plus ou moins promis de pas le dire, c'est pas le temps de le faire alors que t'essaies d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec lui. Au lieu de répliquer, donc, tu lui donnes un coup de coude pour lui signifier de se dépêcher et il prend ses affaires en roulant des yeux. L'a beau être occupé, il va te donner un minimum de son temps, non mais. Tout est de sa faute, de toute façon.

C'est derrière l'école prise deux, c'est la deuxième fois en deux ans que tu viens là et il te regarde avec un air désintéressé. Tu pourrais presque le voir bâiller – faut dire qu'il a l'air vraiment fatigué, aussi. Avoir deux vies comme ça doit être assez épuisant, tu supposes. Enfin, c'est de sa faute pour s'être mis dans cette merde de toute façon. Non, t'as aucune pitié pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

C'est lui qui démarre la conversation, pendant que toi, tu cherches comment faire. L'intimider, tu doutes d'y arriver : il est plus fort, plus puissant, et il a pas peur de toi. Lui proposer quelque chose, c'est pas un truc que tu peux te permettre, parce que t'as rien à donner : pas de cash, de la drogue, il en vend alors même si t'en avais ça servirait à rien. Il te reste plus qu'à lui faire comprendre que tu veux rien savoir :

\- T'as pas le droit de me reprocher ma vie.

Il te regarde avec un air surpris, comme s'il en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors t'en rajoutes pour bien le faire comprendre :

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais rien remarqué? T'es comme les autres, tu me regardes comme une sous-merde sous principe que j'ai même pas de cash pour m'acheter ma propre drogue. T'es pas obligé de toujours me la ramener à chaque putain de fois que tu me regardes!

Tu reprends ton souffle qui te manque après cette tirade et il te regarde avec des yeux différents maintenant. Tu sais pas trop comment tu dois le prendre. T'as aucune idée de ce à quoi il pense, son visage est complètement fermé, et tu restes là, paumé, comme un con, à attendre qu'il finisse par faire quelque chose.

Finalement, il soupire de nouveau, se frotte les yeux et te fait savoir :

\- C'est juste que tu me fais penser à moi, quand j'étais au collège, et ça me plait pas, voilà.

C'est à ton tour d'être surpris et il a l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il hésitait à te dire la vérité. Tu sais déjà qu'il vend de la drogue, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire? Tu le fixes pour le forcer à continuer, mais il préfère changer de sujet :

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange, ce que je pense, de toute façon?

Cette fois, c'est à ton tour d'être mal à l'aise. T'as pas envie de lui dire que t'as l'impression que tu pourrais vouloir changer juste pour lui; t'as pas envie qu'il sache qu'il te fait remettre ta vie en question. Alors tu détournes le regard et, la voix tremblante – fais chier, que tu penses –, tu lui dis :

\- Arrête, c'est tout, okay?

Son visage s'adoucit un peu et, d'un ton moins dur, moins accusateur, il te fait simplement savoir :

\- Faudrait que j'arrête de te regarder.

Tu sais pas pourquoi, t'as un chat dans la gorge tout à coup. Tu hoches la tête, faute de savoir quoi faire de mieux, et il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Le silence reste un petit moment avant qu'il plonge sa main dans sa poche pour pêcher son téléphone et regarder l'heure. Avec un énième soupir, il prend même pas la peine de te saluer et se dit pour lui-même, mais assez fort pour que tu l'entendes :

\- Fais chier, je suis en retard.

Et le voilà qui fiche le camp, te laissant seul comme un attardé avec le coucher du soleil. T'as l'impression d'être l'une de ces filles qu'il a rejeté et, merde, tu te dis que c'est pas possible, t'as réussi ce que tu voulais faire, alors pourquoi tu te sens si mal?

Dans les jours qui suivent, tout est revenu à la normale et c'est quelque chose qui devrait te plaire, ça, enfin, au moins te rassurer. Sauf que non, merde, t'es sur les nerfs, tu te fâches pour un rien, et t'as l'impression de péter un câble. Tu fais pas tout de suite le lien avec Niji, tu penses d'abord que c'est le manque de drogue et t'essaies d'en avoir plus en suivant ton frère jusque dans sa bande de yakuza – la seule raison pour laquelle t'es encore en vie en frayant avec ces gens-là, c'est parce que t'es le petit frère de ton grand frère, et t'avoues que parfois ça te fâche un peu, d'être rien sans ton ainé.

De jours en jours, tu réalises que c'est pas ça. Niji fait un super travail d'éviter de te regarder et c'est ça qui te frustre. Tu comprends pas, pourtant, parce que t'as eu ce que tu voulais : il te fait plus la morale, maintenant, il te dit plus quoi faire. Le seul truc chiant de tout ça, c'est qu'il te parle plus non plus, il te regarde pas.

Bref, c'est revenu comme avant. Comme si t'existais pas. Et tu sais pas, mais après lui avoir parlé, tu te rends compte que t'as pas envie de pas exister pour le Niji. Il a beau te taper sur les nerfs, t'as beau pas arriver à le cerner, c'est, comment dire... t'as l'impression que c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait te comprendre, peut-être. Il a bien dit qu'il te rappelait lui-même plus jeune. D'ailleurs, ça soulève plein de questions et tu te retrouves à y penser souvent.

Tout ça explique quand même pas que tu te retrouves à poireauter comme un imbécile devant la porte du lycée, à la fin des cours que t'as même pas suivis, pour attendre Niji. Tu sais même pas ce que tu pourrais bien lui dire. Tu sais même pas ce que tu fous, ce que t'espères. T'ignores même ce que tu veux.

T'as juste besoin de lui parler, c'est tout.

Tu le remarques dans la foule et te pousses du mur sur lequel tu t'appuyais pour t'approcher de lui. Il discute vaguement avec des collègues, des gens de ta classe – tu penses, pas sûr. Il sourit, mais tu sais toi que c'est faux et ça te met mal à l'aise. Tu l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais maintenant t'as l'impression que c'est flagrant qu'il se force et qu'il est trop fatigué, en vérité, pour être véritablement heureux.

Il fait semblant de pas te voir, comme convenu, mais toi tu l'empoignes par le bras et tu lui lances, encore une fois très intelligemment :

\- Enfoiré de Niji, arrête de m'ignorer!

Il te regarde et ses yeux sont comme deux soucoupes et il s'est arrêté pour te fixer dans les yeux et merde, tes jambes sont rendues molles comme la dernière fois. Y'a un silence, les gens passent autour de vous sans s'arrêter, les amis de Niji l'ont abandonné à ton sort et tu te demandes, une fois de plus, merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste. Tu vas pour t'en aller quand il te dit, la voix énervée et un peu éreintée :

\- C'est toi qui voulais ça, Haizaki, arrête de te plaindre!

Ta main retombe sans force parce que merde, il a raison, et ça te fait chier parce que c'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais. Tu sais juste pas comment lui faire comprendre et tu lui fais, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont t'es capable :

\- C'est toi qu'as décidé ça tout seul!

Niji remarque surement que vous tournez en rond, à vous accuser sans queue ni tête, parce qu'il se passe une main sur le visage et te dit :

\- Suis-moi.

Puis, sans te demander ton avis, il te prend le poignet et te tire à sa suite, ce qui a le don de te fermer le clapet, pour l'instant du moins. Parce qu'après une minute ou deux, tu réalises qu'il est pas tendre et qu'il te fait plutôt mal, alors tu lui demandes de te lâcher, mais il te dit de te tenir tranquille et tu fumes de colère, qu'est-ce qu'il a à te traiter comme un gosse aussi? Ça t'énerve, tu lui demandes où vous allez et il te dit d'être patient et ça t'énerve encore plus.

Une fois arrivé dans le café, t'es tellement en rogne que ça te prend quelques temps pour te calmer. Quand enfin t'es plus alerte, tu remarques que vous êtes installés l'un devant l'autre, à une table pour deux plutôt isolée, et qu'entre vous deux reposent deux menus. De mauvaise guerre, t'empoignes le papier et tu feuillettes sans vraiment lire. Lui, l'enfoiré, il te lance, le ton énervé :

\- T'attends pas à ce que je paie pour toi.

Avec un ricanement sans joie, tu lui fais savoir :

\- Ben alors je prends rien, j'ai pas d'argent.

Pour ajouter à ton point, tu refermes le menu que t'as pas regardé et il t'envoie un regard mi-incrédule, mi-coupable. Il se replonge tout compte fait sans parler dans son menu et, après quelques secondes, le referme avec un bruit sec.

En attendant que la serveuse revienne, Niji semble persuadé que c'est mieux de rester silencieux. Il s'est laissé allé sur sa chaise et regarde vers le haut du mur derrière toi. Il a laissé ses mains sur la table et soupire avant de fermer les yeux, l'air plus exténué que jamais. Toi, t'oses pas trop te l'avouer, mais tu te contentes d'admirer la vue; t'as bien quelques remarques acerbes qui te viennent, mais, tu sais pas, t'as pas envie de briser le silence. C'est bizarre : d'habitude, tu t'en fous de casser quoi que ce soit.

C'est la serveuse finalement qui brise le silence, et Niji lui lance sa commande. Toi t'écoutes pas, tu laisses ton regard vagabonder derrière la fenêtre. Quand elle est partie, tu sens Niji bouger et te retournes vers lui. Il a posé ses coudes sur la table de manière à croiser ses bras et il te fixe, l'air sérieux. C'est lui qui te demande en premier :

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Haizaki?

Tu détestes ça, te faire accuser comme ça, t'as toujours l'impression que t'es en tort et que tu dois te justifier. C'est pourtant lui le coupable dans tout ça, c'est lui qu'a compris des trucs et qu'a décidé de tout tout seul et c'est normal que ça te frustre, non? Comme tu parles pas, il ajoute :

\- Tu me dis d'arrêter de te faire la morale et après tu me dis d'arrêter de t'ignorer... je dois faire quoi moi au juste?

Frustré, incapable de comprendre tes propres émotions, tu lui renvoies la balle une fois de plus :

\- Je sais pas, moi! Arrête déjà de me traiter comme un gosse!

Avec un demi-sourire, il te fait remarquer :

\- T'es un gosse, Haizaki.

\- On a le même âge, putain!

Sans détourner le regard outre mesure, il te fait savoir :

\- J'ai un an de plus que toi. Tu devrais m'appeler senpai.

La bonne affaire, tiens. Il est dans la même année, voire que tu vas l'appeler senpai!

\- Tu rêves en couleur, Niji-idiot!

L'autre affiche de l'agacement et un sentiment de triomphe t'envahit, suivi de peu par la réalisation subite de ce qu'il t'a dit. Incapable de te retenir, tu demandes, incrédule :

\- Attends, ça veut dire que t'as redoublé?!

Il te frappe sur la tête sans prévenir, comme toujours, et te lance :

\- Quoi, t'as un problème avec ça?

\- Mais putain, arrête de me frapper tout le temps!

\- Tu m'énerves, c'est pour te remettre à ta place, kouhai.

T'es tellement en colère que tu pourrais le frapper, là, sur le coup, mais l'arrivée de la serveuse t'en empêche. Tu remarque qu'elle a avec elle deux cafés, dont un qu'elle dépose juste devant toi. Quand elle est partie, Niji te dit :

\- Si t'aimes pas le café, c'est tant pis. Moi non plus je roule pas sur l'or.

Alors quoi, finalement, il t'a commandé un café sans te le demander? Tu fixes ta boisson avec des sentiments mitigés; parce que si t'es content qu'il se montre attentionné, t'as encore l'impression qu'il te prend de haut et t'aimes pas ça, te sentir si inférieur. Sans compter que le café noir, c'est vraiment pas ton truc.

Tu rajoutes plein de lait et de sucre et tu mélanges bien, pour être sûr de faire passer toute l'amertume. Lui te fixe sans rien ajouter dans le sien et te fait comprendre :

\- Dis surtout pas merci, hein.

\- T'es le dernier que j'irais remercier.

C'est drôle, vous vous chicanez depuis le départ et tu détestes comment il te traite, mais, comment dire... t'as l'impression d'être toi-même. T'as pas à faire croire que tu le respectes, t'as pas à quêter pour avoir quelques trucs – parce qu'au final, il te paie le café alors même que t'as rien demandé. Et puis tu peux l'envoyer chier et il reste là, à te renvoyer tes insultes et putain, ça te fait un bien fou. Tu te gardes bien de lui dire ça.

Il sirote son café noir et pendant une seconde, une vraie lueur de contentement passe dans ses yeux. Alors il aime vraiment ça, le café? Ou bien c'est la sensation de réveil qu'il apprécie? En tout cas ça te fait te demander ce qu'il y a de si particulier à cette boisson amer qui soule même pas.

Tu bois parce que c'est offert et t'es pas en état de dire non, mais ça goute le lait et le sucre et un arrière-gout de café et c'est pas vraiment bon parce que t'aimes pas le sucre ni le café. Y'a un silence pendant un certain temps avant que Niji perde patience et te lance, en te regardant encore une fois :

\- Alors je peux te parler, maintenant?

T'as presque envie de dire non, juste parce que t'aimes pas lui donner raison, mais tu te retiens à temps. À la place, tu lui lances un regard appuyé et tu t'exclames :

\- Pas besoin de me coller, hein.

\- J'y comptais pas, qu'il te fait avec un petit sourire.

Ah, tu te sens mieux : toute la tension qui s'est accumulée ces derniers temps vient de se relâcher. T'en es presque à sourire, mais tu sais pas sourire, toi, en tout cas pas sans amertume ou moquerie, alors tu te contentes de te laisser aller sur la chaise et regarder dehors. Il fait pas encore noir, mais le soleil est bas dans le ciel. Faut dire que c'est l'automne, les journées sont de plus en plus courtes.

Quand tu retournes ton regard sur Niji, tu remarques qu'il pianote sur son téléphone avec les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était hyper concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le calme que tu ressentais enfin s'envole en fumée et t'as envie de lui dire que ça se fait pas, de regarder son téléphone quand on parle à quelqu'un. Mais au fond vous parliez plus, et t'as l'impression que t'aurais l'air stupide à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, c'est quand même pas comme si vous étiez à un rendez-vous galant. D'ailleurs, maintenant que t'as fait passer ton point, tu serais aussi bien de t'en aller : le café est plutôt dégueulasse et Niji regarde plus son téléphone que toi.

C'est juste que t'as rien à faire, ce soir-là, à part rejoindre de tes amis qui sont pas vraiment tes amis ou essayer de retrouver ton frère ou d'éviter ton père et ta mère et t'as pas envie de retourner à ta vie pour l'instant. T'as envie de rester là, dans ce coin isolé de ce café, à observer Niji et à lui parler un peu et à... respirer.

Mais Niji porte plus d'attention à son téléphone qu'à toi et ça, c'est un truc que tu peux pas encaisser. Tu sais même pas à qui il parle, mais tu détestes déjà la personne en question – parce que t'as l'impression qu'elle est importante pour lui et t'aimes pas ça du tout. Tu voudrais être le centre de son attention – faut dire que t'en as toujours manqué, de l'attention. Tu voudrais qu'il regarde que toi.

\- Tu m'as déjà oublié ou quoi?

Il lève les yeux sur toi et une lueur de moquerie passe dans ses yeux argent. Putain, tu vas pas en revenir de celle-là, t'es certain qu'il va te la remette dans la figure. C'est pas ça que t'as voulu dire, non plus, mais c'est sorti tout seul.

Un sourire intéressé étire ses lèvres et il te lance :

\- T'es jaloux, Haizaki?

Putain, t'as l'impression que tu rougis un peu et tu lui donnes un coup de pied sous la table en lui envoyant :

\- Va te pendre, vieux con!

Il te rend ton coup et pendant quelques temps, vous vous poursuivez sous la table et vous vous insultez et c'est bizarre, t'as l'impression de redevenir gosse, à part que t'as jamais fait ce genre de trucs quand t'étais jeune. Ça finit que Niji emprisonne tes jambes entre les siennes et il te lance un regard vainqueur, clairement fier de son coup.

C'est drôle, t'enrages un peu, évidemment, mais pas tellement en fait; t'as plutôt le goût de sourire comme un imbécile heureux, parce que, putain, t'es un imbécile heureux. Et c'est bizarre et pas très clair pourquoi mais en tout cas, tu sais à cause de qui.

Mais le temps vous rattrape, trop vite à ton goût : Niji regarde son téléphone, qu'il avait laissé sur la table, et te dit qu'il doit partir, qu'il va aller payer. Tu restes assis et tu le regardes se rendre jusqu'à la caisse et tu finis par te dire que ça sert à rien que tu restes là. Alors tu te lèves et te plantes dans l'entrée, pendant que l'autre enfoiré fait un beau sourire – quoique forcé – à la serveuse qui le lui rend bien. 

Quand vous sortez, Niji te dit qu'il va dans telle direction en pointant du doigt et t'as envie, sur le coup, de prétexter que tu vas toi aussi par là pour rester un peu plus avec lui, sauf que finalement t'en as pas le courage et tu lui fais un signe en allant dans la direction opposée.

Après, c'est un peu bizarre. Les jours suivants, tu vas un peu plus au lycée, parce que t'espères voir Niji. Il t'évite plus, maintenant, il te lance des regards qui ont pas tellement de reproches et tu te dis que c'est parfait. C'est juste que vous avez pas vraiment de prétextes pour vous parlez et tu sais pas trop comment l'approcher.

La chance se présente quand le prof demande à faire un travail d'équipe, sauf que Niji se fait assaillir par ses pseudo-amis et t'as pas le courage d'aller le voir, sans compter que t'es complètement nul à l'école et que tu comptais pas le faire de toute façon. Niji t'envoies un regard, mais il accepte l'offre de quelqu'un d'autre et ça finit comme ça.

C'est finalement quand t'accompagnes de nouveau tes amis acheter de la drogue que tu finis par le revoir et lui parler, mais c'est très vague parce qu'il veut pas que les autres sachent que vous vous connaissez et t'avoues que t'y tiens pas non plus. Quand même, ça te donne un nouveau prétexte le lendemain pour lui parler : tu veux savoir pourquoi il en vend, de la drogue, tiens.

Du coup tu te dis que t'as rien à perdre et tu lui demandes directement :

\- Hey, Niji, t'es libre après les cours?

C'est la pause midi et tout le monde vous fixe, mais tu t'en fous. Tu peux bien ruiner la réputation de Niji, pour ce que ça te fait. Même que, franchement, ça te ferait plaisir, de le ramener à ton niveau. C'est bien tout ce qu'il vaut, lui aussi.

Niji te regarde avec énervement et te lance :

\- Non, je suis occupé ce soir.

Tu t'appuies sur son bureau pour bien lui faire sentir que tu comptes pas t'en aller de sitôt et tu insistes :

\- Et demain alors?

Il soupire, te lance un regard réprobateur et répond :

\- Non plus.

Soudain, il te vient une idée, et avec un signe de tête vers son téléphone qu'il a dans ses mains, tu lui demandes :

\- Je peux avoir ton numéro?

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et, merde, tu réalises que tu fais vraiment pot de colle. Dire que tu lui as dit de pas trop te coller! Heureusement, encore un peu déboussolé, il accepte et t'écrit le numéro sur un papier. Tu le prends sans dire merci et tu retournes à ta place. Même si vous avez pas d'argent chez vous, t'as quand même un portable. Il est un peu naze, mais il fonctionne et c'est tout ce qui compte. T'as que des numéros de filles avec qui coucher dedans, sans compter tes parents et ton frère, alors ça fait changement d'y rajouter un mec.

C'est rendu le soir même que tu te trouves stupide, parce que t'as rien à lui dire, au Niji. T'es pas du genre à texter un bonne nuit avant de dormir ou à lui souhaiter bon matin! Tu décides finalement d'envoyer un truc qui ressemble à ça :

_Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi occupé, Niji?_

La réponse te vient rapidement et tu la lis avec une grimace :

_Haizaki, imbécile, t'as oublié de dire que c'était toi._

Frustré, tu lui réponds rapidement :

_Stupide Niji, t'as pas répondu à ma question!_

Cette fois, il tarde un peu plus, et tu te demandes si c'est pas parce qu'il s'apprête à te sortir une excuse bidon. T'en profites pour remarquer que tes amis fument pas mal pendant que toi, t'as toujours pas quêter ta bouffée, trop occupé par ton téléphone. Ils discutent de filles, tu crois, et ça t'intéresse tellement pas que tu préfères encore regarder l'écran vide de ton téléphone.

C'est que les filles, t'en as fait le tour, et, dès le départ déjà, t'as jamais compris pourquoi on en faisait tout un plat. T'as eu ta première fois à treize ans, c'est ton grand frère qu'a décidé qu'il était temps et il t'a payé une professionnelle pour t'enseigner les secrets pour plaire à une femme. Après ça, ton côté badboy te permettait facilement de te faire pleins de meufs et t'avoues que ça a surtout été pour l'estime de toi si t'y mettais tant de cœur au départ.

Maintenant, tu couches avec des filles de temps en temps, question d'évacuer les pulsions sexuelles, mais y'a bien des fois où tu t'en passes volontiers. Comme ce soir, tiens.

C'est enfin que Niji te répond et, comme tu t'y attendais, il répond pas vraiment :

_C'est pas de tes oignons. T'as pas mieux à me dire?_

Tu repenses à ta première idée, mais tu décides que lui demander pourquoi il vend de la drogue par texto, ça le fait pas trop. T'as l'impression que c'est un sujet sensible, sans compter que tu sais pas avec qui il est, peut-être qu'on pourrait sans le vouloir lire son message. Okay, c'est plus que ça : t'as surtout pas le courage de lui demander comme ça.

Alors à la place tu lui envoies un message insignifiant, pas très important, et il répond bien à sa façon, sans oublier de te rabaisser dès qu'il le peut. Vous passez finalement la soirée à vous écrire de la sorte, même si parfois y'a beaucoup de temps entre deux messages – et toi t'es glué à ton téléphone, t'attends le moindre de ses messages même s'il prend quatre siècles. Tous ceux de ta bande ont oublié que t'existais, mais tu le leur rends bien.

Ça s'étend comme ça sur la semaine, et même si Niji est supposément occupé, il finit toujours par te répondre. Ça te fait te demander il est occupé par quoi, s'il peut quand même utiliser autant son téléphone. Parce que s'il travaillait, t'es pas sûr que son patron le laisserait faire. Du coup ça te trotte dans la tête un peu, t'avoues, et t'hésites plusieurs fois à lui demander, mais t'as l'impression que t'aurais l'air con alors tu demandes pas. 

Le samedi, tu te fais réveiller par ton téléphone dont t'as oublié d'enlever le son la veille, et, à moitié réveillé, t'y lis le message de nul autre que Niji :

_Haizaki, rendez-vous dans une heure devant la gare. Sois pas en retard._

Putain, c'est le premier mot qui te vient en tête. En jurant à voix basse, tu regardes l'heure – à peine dix heures, c'est trop tôt pour toi. Tu bâilles et tu lui réponds tout de suite de s'envoyer chier et qu'il t'a réveillé et que pourquoi il pense que t'es libre et que t'as envie de le voir au juste? Parce que t'aurais tellement mieux à faire – c'est ce que tu lui dis, mais tu sais bien que t'as rien de prévu.

Il te répond que tu fais jamais rien à part glander et tu sens le sarcasme derrière le moindre de ses mots, t'imagines son rictus vainqueur et merde, tu sais pas quoi répondre parce qu'il a tellement raison. Alors tu lui réponds rien du tout et tu te lèves, t'ouvres la lumière en plissant les yeux et avec une envie de meurtre – le Niji passera pas la journée, c'est clair.

Tu files sous la douche, que tu prends bien chaude, et ça te réveille un peu. Ça te fait aussi réalisé que, du coup, tu vas voir l'autre imbécile de ta classe, et ça te rend un peu joyeux. T'avais justement peur de devoir trouver un prétexte foireux pour le voir qu'il aurait bien pu refuser. Et te faire refuser, c'est pas quelque chose que t'aimes vraiment.

Alors même si tu sais pas à quoi il va te trainer, tu finis ta douche en chantonnant presque – juste que chantonner ça fait pas très viril, surtout à cause d'un mec, donc tu te retiens. Puis rendu dans ta chambre, t'ouvres ton placard et pendant quelques secondes, tu restes figé, avec une question tellement étrange pour toi que t'as du mal à l'enregistrer : qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre?

Tu fais attention à ton apparence un minimum, question de pas avoir trop l'air débile, mais, sérieux, tu t'es jamais arrêter le matin devant tes vêtements en te posant cette question existentielle. T'as l'habitude de prendre le premier t-shirt qui passe et un pantalon qui va bien avec et puis basta. Sauf que là, comme un con, tu te demandes qu'est-ce que Niji aimerait que tu portes.

C'est que tu t'es jamais posé cette question pour une nana et c'est ça qui te paraît étrange. Tu pensais qu'il y avait que les meufs pour se demander quoi se mettre sur le dos.

Avec un grognement de colère envers toi-même et ta stupidité, surtout, tu prends comme d'habitude le premier t-shirt et tu l'enfiles, mais un coup d’œil dans la glace te dit que c'est pas celui qui te va le mieux et tu l'enlèves pour mieux le jeter sur ton lit. Tu vides ton placard comme ça sans arriver à te décider et finalement tu réalises qu'il est presque l'heure de partir et t'as rien avaler encore.

Avec un autre grognement, tu te décides à prendre le dernier truc que t'as essayé, à défaut de pouvoir choisir mieux, et tu sors de ta chambre pour aller vers la cuisine. T'habites dans un appartement pas très grand; quand ton frère était encore là, vous dormiez dans la même chambre, et depuis tout jeune tu supportes les cris de jouissance des filles qu'il ramenait toujours la nuit, quand tes parents étaient introuvables. Depuis qu'il est parti dans son propre appartement quand il avait dix-huit ans – c'est presque ta deuxième maison vu comment tu t'y retrouves souvent, entouré de ses amis, entre la fumée et l'alcool et les filles –, t'as récupéré la chambre pour toi.

Autrement, y'a juste un petit salon, que ton père occupes quand il est là – heureusement, il y est pas – et une cuisine, pas séparés. Tu files au garde-manger, mais t'y trouves rien qui se mange vite. T'oublies ton ventre qui se plaint, comme bien souvent – c'est que l'argent tombe pas des arbres, et, dans l'ordre des priorités, ton appétit passe bien souvent après les dettes de jeux de ton père. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras pousser Niji à te payer un truc à manger.

Niji, justement; tu regardes ton téléphone pour lire l'heure et, merde, t'es en retard. Avec quelques jurons, tu récupères ton téléphone, ton portefeuille toujours vide et tes clés, tu fous le tout dans tes poches, t'empoignes ton seul manteau d'automne qui te vient de ton frère et tu sors enfin dans l'air plutôt frais.

Après avoir verrouillé, tu t'emmitoufles un peu plus dans ton manteau et tu te dis que, dans quelques mois, ce sera l'hiver, et y'a pas grand-chose que tu détestes plus que l'hiver. Il fait toujours trop froid, t'as aucun manteau assez chaud – encore un truc bien bas dans les priorités –, et l'appart' est jamais assez bien chauffé. L'année dernière, t'as tellement squatté chez ton frère qu'il t'a mis dehors plusieurs fois – tu te retrouvais en pleine nuit à essayer de rentrer chez toi alors qu'il y avait plus de trains et putain que ça te faisait chier, de passer la nuit dehors à grelotter comme pas permis, incapable de rentrer dans un café parce que merde, t'as pas d'argent, et il est pas question que tu commences à quêter.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que l'hiver, tu t'en passerais bien volontiers; et le réveil hâtif, mêlé à cette haine du froid et ta faim qui te quitte jamais vraiment, tout ça te met en rogne et même l'idée de voir Niji réussit juste à te fâcher.

Donc t'arrives en retard, évidemment, et Niji t'attends déjà, les mains devant son souffle pour les réchauffer. Lui aussi, il apprécie pas le froid inattendu – putain, il doit faire dix degré en bas de ce qu'il annonçait.

Quand il te voit arriver, c'est immanquable, sa bouche se défait en une grimace et il te lance, plein de hargne :

\- Putain, Haizaki, t'es en retard!

T'arrives devant lui pour mieux lui répondre :

\- Enfoiré, c'est toi qui m'as appelé à la dernière minute, et pis c’est juste cinq minutes.

Il te donne un coup sur la tête et, pendant que t'essaies de soulager la douleur, il te fait :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, aussi?

Embarrassé par le fait que t'as quand même pris une demi-heure pour te décider quoi mettre, alors qu'au fond t'as que des fringues de ton frère ou presque, tu regardes ailleurs et tu changes de sujet :

\- Bon, tu me voulais quoi au juste, Niji?

Ça réussit à le faire lâcher prise et il te dit :

\- J'imagine que t'as pas eu le temps de manger?

Tu hoches la tête, est-ce qu'il va te payer un truc? Il te présente un sac en plastique que t'avais pas remarqué qu'il tenait. Ensuite, il te fait :

\- On va aller au parc question de manger.

T'acquiesces, salivant déjà. Okay, t'es peut-être un peu con de te laisser appâter par de la bouffe, mais t'es pas vraiment en état de dire non. Tu le suis, donc, et pendant cinq minutes vous parlez pas, jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez un banc et il s'y dépose et, après avoir fouillé dans son sac, il te tend un sandwich.

Tu le regardes et tu le prends sans dire merci. Au lieu de quoi, tu lui fais remarquer, en te laissant tomber à ses côtés :

\- T'as pris le truc le moins cher?

Il te donne un coup de coude et te fais encore la morale :

\- Passe-toi de commentaires et mange, okay?

Il te tend aussi une canette de café, tu la prends en te taisant et tu sens qu'elle est chaude. Sur l'emballage, c'est écrit que c'est un café au lait très sucré. Niji, lui, a un café noir. Ça te fait un peu drôle de réaliser qu'il t'a acheté un truc exprès pour toi – c'est que les gens, d'habitude, s'en foutent plutôt de tes goûts.

Lui aussi mange sa sandwich et vous restez silencieux le temps d'engouffrer tout ça. Ça te fait du bien, c'est pas grand-chose mais ça comble ta faim – faut dire qu'à force de pas trop manger, t'as moins d'appétit, et puis il paraît que la cigarette enlève la faim, c'est ce que t'a dit une fille une fois. Quand t'as fini, tu sirotes ton café qui te réchauffe de l'intérieur et tes doigts se collent à la canette pour en voler la chaleur.

Y'a un long silence entre vous deux et t'as presque envie de fermer les yeux et te laisser aller sur le banc. Il a beau faire froid, le café te réchauffe et, tu sais pas, tu te sens bien. Au bout d'un moment, tu tournes la tête vers Niji et tu remarques qu'il te regarde. Ses yeux te transperce, comme s'ils cherchaient à comprendre un truc, et toi tu sais pas pourquoi il te regarde comme ça, jamais personne avant t'as porté autant d'attention.

Au bout d'un moment, il brise le silence. Toujours en te regardant – maintenant tu lui rends son regard et même si tu sens l'embarras tu lâches pas ses yeux argents –, il te fait remarquer :

\- Haizaki, tu me veux quoi au juste?

Surpris par cette question, t'essaies de trouver un truc intelligent à répondre, mais y'a rien qui te vient. Le fait est que tu sais pas trop ce que tu veux de lui, toi non plus. Lui demander de devenir ton ami, ça le fait pas trop, en plus vous avez rien en commun. Pourtant tu cherches un truc pour vous lier, n'importe quoi, mais c'est le néant dans ta tête.

Il a un petit rire, pas moqueur cette fois mais plutôt amer, tu crois, et il continue tout seul :

\- C'est parce que tu m'as vu vendre de la drogue, c'est ça? T'espères que je vais t'en donner gratuit? Si c'est ça, abandonne tout de suite, je fais pas de rabais.

Tu sais pas pourquoi, mais ça te fait mal, qu'il pense que t'as des arrières-pensées. D'accord, tu pensais lui demander pourquoi il vendait de la drogue, et t'avoues que t'aurais surement fini par lui en demander, mais de là à croire que t'as accepté de venir le voir dans le froid un samedi matin juste pour ça!

Fâché, donc, tu te relèves de ton banc et tu lui gueules :

\- Pour qui tu me prends, salopard? Je suis pas ce genre d'enfoiré!

Avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amer, il te lance sur un ton calme, en te regardant :

\- Et tes «amis», alors? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu te tiens avec eux juste pour leurs qualités?

Pris sur le fait, tu te sens frustré parce qu'il comprend pas, lui c'est différent, il est pas comme ton frère et ceux qui acceptent de partager leur drogue parce que tu leur fais pitié, t'as vraiment envie de le connaître, surtout depuis que tu sais que comment il agit en classe, c'est pas du tout comment il est vraiment.

Sauf qu'évidemment, tu sais pas comment lui faire comprendre sans passer pour un imbécile : dire tes vrais sentiments, c'est pas un truc auquel t'es habitué. Alors tu serres la canette presque vide très fort dans ta main, au point de la faire se replier sur elle-même, et tu lui lances :

\- Putain de Niji, tu comprends rien, c'est pas ça.

Il se laisse aller sur le banc et te regarde plus, comme si t'étais plus important. Sur un ton plus léger, qui attend aucune réponse en retour, il te demande :

\- Et c'est quoi alors, hein?

Comme tu restes silencieux, les mains fermées en poings, il se relève et te lance :

\- Je suis pas le genre de mec auquel tu peux t'accrocher, Haizaki.

Putain, pourquoi ça tourne comme ça? T'es tellement frustré par la situation que t'as presque envie de pleurer, mais tu sais pas quoi dire alors tu lances, plein de colère :

\- Alors c'est quoi, tu me fais sortir si tôt et tu vas juste t'en aller après m'avoir fait manger ta merde? Tu me prends pour qui?

Il te répond, du tac au tac :

\- Je te prends pour ce que t'es.

Incapable de trouver une répartie, tu fixes le sol et tu l'entends s'éloigner et putain, tu serres tellement la canette que le café qui restait dedans ressort et te brule la main. Avec un cri de douleur et de frustration, tu jettes la canette par terre et tu décides de t'éloigner, tout faire pour l'oublier.

Tu erres en repensant à ce que t'as dit Niji et tu te dis qu'il t'a jugé bien rapidement, qu'il a compris bien vite ce que t'étais, le parasite qui s'attache aux autres pour vivre – mais c'est qu'en même temps on t'a pas montré d'autres façons de vivre, depuis tout jeune on t'a forcé à quémander ce que tu voulais. C'est ton père le premier qui t'a forcé, et puis ton frère a suivi, et peu à peu, plus tu grandissais et plus t'avais pas trop le choix, t'as aucun pouvoir par toi-même.

Et si c'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, tu t'accrochais aux gens pour ce qu'ils te donnaient, parce que t'avais pas d'autres choix, c'est faux que t'as approché Niji juste pour ça. Sauf que t'as l'impression qu'il comprendra pas, il a déjà son idée sur toi et il est têtu comme une mule.

Tu te retrouves chez ton frère et t'ouvres avec la clé qu'il t'a donnée. C'est un grand loft, plus grand que l'appart' de tes parents, qu'il se paie en faisant affaire avec des yakuzas, même si t'avoues que sa job, tu sais pas exactement ce que c'est – il te l'a jamais dit et t'as jamais demandé, c'est comme ça que fonctionne votre relation. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être tueur à gage que ça t'étonnerait même pas. Y'a un coin cuisine, une toilette fermée avec un grand bain, et sinon un grand lit prend une majeure partie de la place. Y'a un comptoir pour manger, mais pas de table, signe que c'est bien un célibataire qui y vit. Autrement, y'a des coussins un peu partout, pour quand il invite plein de gens pour fêter.

Tu fais pas trop de bruit, parce que tu sais qu'il doit dormir encore. Tu vois sa forme entre les draps, et t'es pas sûr mais tu penses qu'il doit y avoir deux filles avec lui. Ça non plus ça t'étonnerait pas.

T'ouvres le frigo et tu prends un bière, avant de te diriger vers ta «chambre», l'endroit que t'as aménagé à ton goût. Dans un coin de la pièce, assez loin du lit, t'as réquisitionné un matelas et quelques coussins et des couvertures. Tu te glisses en-dessous de celles-ci et tu sors ton téléphone.

Sans le vouloir, tu retournes sur le contact de Niji – c'est que ces derniers jours, t'as fait surtout ça, lui écrire des messages. Comme tu peux plus vraiment lui en envoyer, tu quittes vite l'écran et tu surfes un peu sur le net, sans trop lire. T'es habitué à tuer le temps et en même temps ça t'a jamais empêcher de te sentir toujours ennuyé – ça vient ensemble, sans doute.

Quand t'as fini ta bière, tu te sens un peu fatigué et tu fermes ton téléphone, que tu gardes quand même dans ta main. Tu fermes les yeux et te laisse aller au sommeil.

Tu te fais réveiller en sursaut par une main qui te secoue l'épaule et une voix qui te demande :

\- Hey, Shougo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Tu te tournes et le visage de ton frère entre dans ton champ de vision. Juste à ses yeux, tu devines que t'es pas exactement le bienvenu en ce moment. Ça finit de te réveiller et tu t'assois tout de suite, prêt à chercher une excuse :

\- Aniki, je faisais juste dormir, putain.

Il te dévisage avec dédain et se relève, déjà désintéressé par ce que tu es. Ouais, c'est bien ça ton frère. Il te lance :

\- Okay, en tout cas faut que tu sois parti d'ici une heure, tu m'entends?

Tu hoches la tête et te lève, et lui te reproche :

\- Putain, tu m'as encore piqué une bière?

Tu t'excuses pas, parce que c'est encore pire quand tu le fais, et tu le laisses parler :

\- C'est la dernière fois, okay?

Encore un hochement de tête et il retourne vers le coin cuisine. Y'a là deux filles, comme tu le pensais. L'une a juste une chemise de ton frère, qui couvre à peine ses fesses autrement nues, et l'autre a enfilé vite fait une robe rouge, courte, qui donne une idée de son domaine de travail. Celle en chemise te lance un drôle de regard et ton frère, avec un claquement de langue, leur explique aux deux :

\- C'est juste mon petit frère.

Tu te laisses aller sur un mur, pas trop loin du comptoir où ton frère s'est déposé, et tu te demandes si t'oses demander de la bouffe. Ton frère a beau être riche maintenant, il te traite encore comme s'il était pauvre, et du coup il le prend souvent mal quand t'oses quêter de la bouffe. T'as pas si faim, non plus, le repas du matin t'as assez bien rempli, mais tu te dis que tu risques de pas pouvoir manger autre chose de la journée et tu devrais en profiter.

Finalement, c'est la fille en chemise qui, après avoir servi un repas qu'elle a fait pour tout le monde, te demande si t'en veux. Ton frère, trop occupé à gérer sa gueule de bois et à manger, sans doute, dit rien, alors t'acceptes l'assiette qu'elle te donne. Tu manges debout, de peur que ton frère change d'idée si tu le déranges en t'assoyant à côté. C'est plutôt bon, des œufs avec des saucisses et du bacon et ça fait un bail que t'as pas mangé de viande.

Un coup que vous avez fini, ton frère te lance un regard mauvais et tu décides de t'éclipser en lançant un petit salut à la brunette en chemise. Celle-ci t'approches alors que t'allais sortir et, en se pendant à ton bras, te donne un papier. En te murmurant à l'oreille, elle te fait :

\- Si jamais tu t'ennuies, hésite pas à m'appeler.

Puis, elle dépose un baiser sur ta joue et te fait un beau sourire. Un peu par habitude, tu le lui rends et tu prends sa carte. Elle a un beau genre, t'as toujours préféré les brunes. T'es content que ce soit elle et pas la blonde à la robe rouge qui te donne son numéro.

Tu sors dans le froid et ça te fait regretter la chaleur de l'appartement. T'y étais peut-être pas le bienvenu, mais au moins tu te les gelais pas. Abattu, sans autres endroits où aller, tu glandes jusqu'à te retrouver au parc où tu rencontres souvent tes amis. Ils y sont pas encore, malgré tout le temps que t'as passé depuis ton réveil, il est pas assez tard – putain de Niji qui t'a réveillé trois plombes trop tôt.

Merde, t'avais réussi à l'oublier et voilà que ça te revient. Pourquoi ça te préoccupes autant au juste? D'habitude, tu t'en fous des gens. Y'a bien juste ta famille à laquelle tu tiens un peu, même si t'avoues que tu te demandes pourquoi. Ça te fait bien chier de penser autant à Niji.

Une semaine ou deux finit par passer comme ça, t'envoies plus de messages à Niji et lui aussi t'ignores, y compris le jour en classe. T'es pas souvent en cours, mais quand t'y es, il fait comme avant, comme si vous vous connaissiez pas du tout. Il fait son putain de sourire qu'est pas du tout sincère et tous ses amis pensent le connaître mais ils savent rien et ça te fait rager. Ça t'enrage aussi de savoir que toi non plus, t'en sais pas beaucoup.

T'as l'occasion d'en apprendre plus dans des circonstances que t'avais pas prévues. Un soir, dès la fin des cours, tu vois Niji aller à la rencontre de quelqu'un. C'est un mec plutôt petit, les cheveux rouges et les yeux de la même teinte. Il a un uniforme qui montre clairement qu'il va dans un lycée beaucoup plus réputé que le vôtre, même si tu le reconnais pas. Il attend appuyé sur une limousine et s'en décolle sitôt qu'il voit arrivé Niji.

Ils échangent des banalités, sans doute, et toi t'observes de loin. C'est la première fois que tu le vois, ce mec-là. Niji lui fait un sourire, un peu forcé encore mais on dirait qu'il est plus sincère. Il fait ensuite sa fameuse grimace, quoiqu'elle est différente de celle qu'il te montre, et tu peux comprendre que l'autre, qui a un tout petit sourire, lui a dit un truc qui lui a pas plu.

Finalement, après quelques autres paroles – les gens autour ralentissent pour les regarder, étonnés de la présence du mec aux cheveux rouges, un peu comme s'ils le reconnaissaient sans pouvoir s'imaginer qu'il soit là –, le rouquin ouvre la porte de la limousine et lui fait signe d'entrer. Après un geste d'abandon, Niji finit par s'y glisser et l'autre l'y suit.

La limousine noire aux vitres teintées reprend aussitôt la route et tu la fixes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Pour un mec qui prétend qu'il a pas d'argent, il côtoie des gens drôlement fortunés. Un peu jaloux de la richesse du petit et de l'attention que le plus grand lui porte, tu fais claquer ta langue et tu reprends le chemin qui va te mener jusqu'à chez toi.

T'y penses toute la soirée, et ça t'obsède, t'as l'impression que tu devrais le connaître et pourtant il te dit rien. À bout de patience, tu finis par briser le silence et t'envoies un message à Niji, à vingt-deux heures passées :

_Hey, c'était qui, le rouquin qui t'a kidnappé cet aprèm?_

La réponse tarde pas trop, ce qui sur le coup te fait plaisir. Ce qu'il te dit, par contre, te donne envie de lancer ton téléphone de frustration :

_C'est pas de tes affaires, et puis il m'a pas kidnappé, je te signale._

Irrité, tu décides que tu vas devoir faire des suppositions si tu veux avoir des réponses. Tu lui envoies donc :

_C'est un héritier d'une grande compagnie? Ou un fils de yakuza?_

T'as ajouté la deuxième phrase pour le provoquer; ça marche, parce qu'il te répond :

_Si tu dis un mot contre Sei, t'es un homme mort, compris?_

Sei... ça t'aide pas beaucoup, mais au moins t'as mis un nom sur sa sale tête. Il te plait pas, c'est la seule chose dont t'es sûr.

_T'embarques dans sa limousine et après tu me dis que t'as pas d'argent?_

Cette fois, tu l'as bien mis en colère, surement trop. T'imagines bien si tu l'avais en face comment il te lancerait ces mots avec plein de haine :

_Je suis pas comme toi, Haizaki, moi je quête pas l'argent chez les autres._

Eh merde, encore ce sujet. Plein de rancœur, tu lui rétorques :

_Ah non c'est vrai, tu vends de la drogue, c'est tellement mieux._

Y'a un silence plus long que les autres, et tu te dis que t'as dû taper une corde sensible. Si ça se trouve, il vend pas de la drogue parce qu'il en a envie. Ça te fait te demander pourquoi il a tant besoin d'argent, tiens.

Finalement, après un long moment, il t'envoie un message pour clore la discussion :

_Parle pas de ce que tu comprends pas._

Tu voudrais bien comprendre, mais ça, y'est pas question que tu le lui dises. Un vrai homme va pas avouer ce genre de choses. Du coup tu décides de l'ignorer et tu réponds pas.

Quelques jours passent comme ça. Le rouquin revient pas et tu te demandes si c'était pas l'affaire d'une fois – après tout, c'est en automne et il est jamais venu avant, c'est pas comme si c'était une habitude. T'espères que ça veut pas juste dire qu'ils se voient plus discrètement. En fait t'espères que «Sei» a eu un accident dans sa belle limousine ou qu'il est allé se perdre quelque part très loin. En Amérique, tiens.

C'est quelques jours où il se passe pas grand-chose, au final, la routine de la vie. Juste que tu réalises à un moment qu'en fait, octobre est en train de finir, et ça ça veut dire que ton anniv' s'en vient.

T'as jamais vraiment fêter ton anniversaire; c'est qu'avec des parents comme les tiens, c'est mal parti. Ton père, eh bien, il fait plus qu'oublier la date : à quelque part, t'as l'impression qu'il s'en fout tellement qu'il a même oublié que ça existait, les anniversaires. Ta mère, quant à elle... elle s'en souvient une fois sur deux, et le plus souvent c'est juste pour te dire que t'es rendu plus vieux et que tu devrais penser à arrêter d'être dépendant à elle. Y'a que ton frère pour s'en souvenir à chaque année, mais bon, à chaque fois il te paie des prostituées et une soirée où il te fait boire et consommer sans regarder à la dépense.

C'est la seule fois dans l'année, en fait, où il est presque gentil avec toi. 

Donc franchement, ton anniv', tu t'en passerais bien volontiers; ou plutôt, t'aimerais bien avoir passé tout droit sans t'en rappeler. Sauf que, manque de bol, la veille t'as regardé la date, tu sais plus pourquoi, et t'as remarqué que le lendemain, c'était le 2. Le jour de tes dix-huit ans. Encore deux ans avant d'être majeur, et t'as déjà fait tout ce qui vient avec ce privilège, même plus.

Au fond de ta tête, y'a une pensée qui surgit et tu te demandes c'est quand l'anniv' au Niji. Il a un an de plus, qu'il a dit. Est-ce qu'il a déjà fêté ses dix-neuf ans? Ou ça s'en vient bientôt?

C'est pas vraiment important, pas comme si t'allais faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, certainement pas. Mais, tu sais pas, t'aimerais savoir, et c'est con parce que ça changera tellement rien : le Niji veut toujours pas vraiment te parler, alors pour fêter son anniv', t'es très loin. De toute façon, il voudrait surement le fêter avec son Sei de merde ou sa famille, ou, pire, les deux.

T'as aucune place dans sa vie, c'est ça que tu réalises : il est ami avec un mec important, le fils d'une grande compagnie, tu crois, en tout cas un gosse de riche, et il a surement sa famille et ses amis et personne sait qu'il vend de la drogue et toi t'es le seul alors forcément, il veut pas que tu t'incrustes. Parce qu'avoir un ami délinquant parmi tout ça, ça serait bizarre, et peut-être qu'on en viendrait à tout deviner.

C'est vraiment une situation complètement débile : t'as réussi à lui parler parce que tu sais son secret, mais c'est en même temps ça qui t'empêche de t'en rapprocher.

Malgré tout, le lendemain, ton anniv' donc, tu te lèves et tu te dis que t'iras pas voir ton frère. À la place, tu textes le Niji et tu lui dis :

_Hey, Niji, c'est mon anniv' aujourd'hui. Paie-moi quelque chose._

C'est passé l'heure des cours, t'imagines qu'il est «occupé». Pourtant il te répond rapidement :

_J'ai pas le temps là._

Mauvais joueur, tu lui fais :

_T'as le temps de me répondre pourtant._

Tu l'imagines fâché et ça te fait ricaner et t'espères qu'il le sera tellement qu'il va vouloir te voir juste pour te remettre à ta place. Tu veux pas qu'il te fasse la morale, mais si c'est le seul moyen de le voir...

_Je te dis tout de suite, je te donne pas de drogue._

Tu te dis dommage, mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'est signe qu'il s'ouvre à l'idée. Avant que tu puisses répondre, il te fait :

_Vingt-trois heures, c'est pas trop tard, j'imagine?_

Il est dix-sept heures; franchement, tu trouves ça un peu loin, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien hein. D'ici là tu pourras quêter de quoi bouffer pour pas arriver affamé.

Tu demandes où, et finalement c'est à la gare, comme l'autre fois. Tu te demandes s'il va faire encore comme cette fois-là : te donner un sandwich et un café, les trucs les plus cheaps qui ont jamais existé. Bah, tu t'en contenterais, bien franchement.

Du coup tu passes la soirée à lui texter et à errer dans les rues. Tu décides de pas chercher des mecs que tu connais et de pas chercher ton frère non plus; à la place t'attends comme un abruti, accroché à ton téléphone, et t'essaies de lui faire dire ce qu'il va te payer, mais sans succès.

T'arrives au rendez-vous d'avance et tu te laisses aller sur un mur. Le Niji vient de te dire qu'il devrait pas tarder et t'attends en scrutant la foule. T'as l'impression d'être un amoureux transi qui attend son chéri, juste que Niji est pas ton chéri et t'es pas amoureux et bref.

Niji sort de la gare et s'approche et il sourit et putain, ton cœur manque un battement – c'est la faim, la soif peut-être, sans doute. Il a pas de sac à la main et t'oses espérer que c'est le resto qu'il va te payer cette fois.

Il te demande pas si t'as attendu, parce qu'il est pas un petit ami attentionné non plus, et à la place il te fait :

\- Viens, on va au resto.

Et toi tu jubiles, même si tu te doutes bien que ça va être un fast-food ou un resto familial ou quelque chose de pas cher, dans tous les cas. Sur le chemin, il te demande, pour faire la discussion :

\- Donc t'as dix-huit ans, c'est ça?

Tu hoches la tête et tu lui fais :

\- Toi t'as déjà dix-neuf?

\- Ouep, qu'il acquiesce, mon anniv' était en juillet, le 10.

Y'a un silence et tu te surprends à penser qu'au moins ton anniversaire a du bon : t'as appris celui de Niji grâce à ça. Bon, c'est juste dommage parce que c'est passé. À l'époque, vous vous parliez pas encore.

Pour le faire chier un peu, tu commentes :

\- J'imagine que t'es du genre à fêter avec ta petite famille et ton Sei.

Il te regarde et toute la haine du monde se concentre dans son regard et merde, t'aurais jamais dû mentionner le Sei parce que de toute évidence il aime pas que t'en parles, même si c'est juste pour le mentionner. Avec un coup sur ta tête, il te fait :

\- Je t'ai pas donné la permission de l'appeler Sei, il me semble.

C'est qu'en même temps, il t'a pas dit son nom complet. Tu lui fais remarquer :

\- Putain, je l'appelle comme je veux, et pis d'abord je sais même pas son nom.

Ça paraît sur son visage qu'il a oublié qu'il te l'a pas dit et, en déposant sa main sur ton épaule quelques secondes, il t'informe :

\- Pour toi, c'est Akashi-sama.

Voire que tu vas appeler quiconque «sama»! À moins que ce soit un yakuza, et encore.

\- Merde, ton Akashi a mon âge, pas question que je l'appelle comme ça.

Il sourit d'un rictus moqueur.

\- Alors Akashi-san, c'est mon dernier mot.

\- Pas question!

Il insiste pas, déjà content que tu l'appelles par son nom de famille t'imagines. Ça te fait te demander, et tu lui lances avant d'avoir le temps de filtrer :

\- Et lui, il t'appelle comment?

Au lieu de répondre directement, il t'informe :

\- C'est mon ami d'enfance, on se connait depuis le primaire. On habitait proche à l’époque.

Il a un petit sourire nostalgique et putain, ça te plait pas, mais alors pas du tout. 

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question, abruti!

Un coup de coude que tu lui rends et il te fait :

\- Il m'appelle Shuu. Franchement, c'est pas mal mieux que Niji.

Tu trouves pas, toi; parce que Niji, c'est ça qui lui va le mieux, t'as décidé depuis longtemps. Et c'est pas que tu connais pas son prénom, c'est juste qu'il est Niji et voilà.

\- Shuu, c'est débile comme surnom.

Encore un regard glacial et putain, s'il pouvait juste une fois envoyer ce regard-là à quelqu'un qui parlerait contre toi, tu serais tellement heureux que tu saurais pas quoi en faire. Sauf que c'est le richard de merde qui en profite sans même le savoir. Tu te demandes s'il s'en doute, d'à quel point son «Shuu» le protège. Pas qu'il soit _son_ Shuu.

Enfin, vous arrivez à un Maji burger et t'as un ricanement quand tu le vois ouvrir la porte parce que, franchement, qui invite un mec à des burgers pour son anniv'? Cela dit, ça fait un bail que t'en as pas mangé et au fond t'es bien content, parce que dans un resto plus raffiné tu saurais pas comment te comporter. C'est juste que tu te fais un devoir de te moquer de Niji qui semble tellement près de ses sous :

\- Des burgers, vraiment? Je savais que t'étais cheap, mais pas à ce point là!

Il mord pas à l'hameçon et te fait plutôt :

\- C'est ça ou rien, Haizaki. Viens, je vais pas t'attendre quatre plombes.

Tu le suis avec un sourire moqueur et vous vous commandez des burgers avec des frites et boissons, un truc tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il paie pendant que tu regardes le décor : à cette heure, y'a étonnamment pas mal de monde. Tu t'imagines que ce sont des gens qui vivent un peu de nuit, comme toi. Ou qui ont eu une fringale inopportune. C'est vendredi, après tout.

Une fois à votre place, vous mangez un peu en silence et tu le regardes, ses yeux gris se baladent par-delà la fenêtre, comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose qui t'échappe, et ça te fait te demander pourquoi il a accepté de venir. Il t'a bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait pas de toi, alors quoi?

\- Niji, que tu commences, mais tu sais pas quoi ajouter alors tu te tais.

Il se retourne et pendant quelques secondes, vous vous regardez dans les yeux. Il finit par pencher un peu la tête et il te demande, changeant un sujet qui avait même pas commencé :

\- T'as personne d'autres avec qui fêter, Haizaki?

Tu pourrais lui répondre que oui, t'as plein de gens; et le pire, c'est que ce serait pas vraiment mentir. Parce que tu pourrais appeler un de tes amis ou ton frère et t'aurais des dizaines de gens pour te payer à boire, à fumer et quelques filles pour finir la soirée. C'est juste que t'as l'impression que ça serait un peu mentir, aussi : parce qu'ils se foutent de ton anniv', ces gens-là. Ce serait juste une excuse pour fêter et se donner l'impression de faire une bonne action.

Du coup tu reposes ton burger, que t'as à peine commencé, et tu déposes ton visage sur ta paume en regardant vers l'extérieur à ton tour. Au final, tu soupires et t'avoues :

\- Ouais, mais bon...

T'as pas envie de lui parler de ta famille à toi, ni de tes amis qui en sont pas, des amis. T'as pas envie qu'il sache que t'as pas de Sei, toi. Pas d'ami d'enfance que tu défendrais sans même te poser la question.

\- Pourquoi tu continues de me parler?

C'est lui qui t'a posé la question alors que c'est toi qui te demandes pourquoi lui accepte encore de te voir. Il a sous-entendu tellement souvent que tu l'intéressais pas et t'a dit explicitement qu'il voulait plus te voir. Donc quoi, c'est juste de la pitié?

\- Et toi, alors?

Il semble surpris que tu te poses la question et il répond assez vite :

\- J'ai l'impression des fois que t'es un petit frère chiant dont je suis obligé de m'occuper.

\- Personne t'oblige à t'occuper de moi, que tu rétorques, et je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul.

Il est pas fâché, cette fois, il a un rictus moqueur et te répond du tac au tac :

\- Tellement que t'as personne avec qui passer ton anniv' à part moi.

Tu changes de sujet un peu :

\- T'as pas dit que tu voulais pas que je dépende de toi, au juste? Alors quoi, t'as changé d'avis? Ça te fait tripper de tenir la compagnie à un pauvre mec comme moi, c'est ça que tu te dis?

Il se fâche et te fais :

\- Putain, Haizaki, faut que tu te décides : tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ou pas?

Ça te cloue le bec, sur le coup, et il continue, comme il a toute ton attention :

\- Non mais c'est parce qu'à un moment, tu me dis de te foutre la paix, et après t'insistes pour me voir. Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que je sais pas ce que tu veux de moi et toi, au lieu de clarifier les choses, tu t'embrouilles encore plus. Je te l'ai assez demandé, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste? J'ai pas assez de patience pour me faire jouer par un mec de ton genre.

Frustré par la tournure de la conversation, frustré que Niji soit qu'un pauvre con qui comprend rien à rien, frustré que tu sois incapable toi-même de déterminer ce que tu veux, tu te fâches :

\- J'attends rien de toi, putain, je veux juste, je sais pas, que tu me parles, que tu restes là même si je fous la merde et que... rah je sais pas, laisse-moi tranquille avec ça!

Il sourit tout à coup, comme s'il semblait content d'avoir enfin sa réponse, et toi t'as l'impression que tu rougis et merde, ça va trop paraître. Il reprend son burger et juste avant d'en prendre une bouchée, il te fait :

\- Bon, c'est ça que je voulais savoir.

Il semble avoir compris un peu plus loin que tes mots et tu te demandes ce qu'il a saisi de tout ça, au juste. Au moins, ça veut dire qu'il comprend que tu veux pas couper les ponts, tu présumes. C'est le plus important.

Tu recommences à manger toi aussi et ça reste silencieux un moment et finalement il t'informe, revenant à un sujet abordé plus tôt :

\- Je fête mon anniversaire avec ma famille, d'habitude. Sei, je le vois un autre jour. Il me donne toujours des cadeaux trop cher. J'essaie à chaque fois de refuser mais il veut rien entendre.

Trop heureux de changer de sujet, tu lui demandes pour la première fois :

\- T'as des frères et sœurs?

Il serait vraiment temps que tu le saches, que tu décides. Avec son sourire nostalgique, plein d'amour, perdu dans ses réflexions, il te répond :

\- Un petit frère de huit ans qui s'appelle Kazuo et une petite sœur de dix ans du nom d'Ako.

Tu te disais bien, aussi, qu'il avait l'air de l'ainé de la famille. Kazuo et Ako, alors. Tu te demandes si un jour, t'auras l'occasion de les rencontrer. Surement pas, Niji voudra pas que tu les influences. T'es pile le genre de mecs que des parents veulent pas que leurs enfants fréquentent.

Tu sens qu'il en est fier, de ses frères et soeurs. Au moins, sur ce point-là, tu t'es pas trompé : c'est un mec de famille. Tout le contraire de toi.

Tu t'entends l'informer :

\- Moi j'ai un grand frère de vingt-deux ans, Shouji qu'il s'appelle. Mes parents sont encore ensemble et leur relation a pas trop changé : c'est-à-dire qu'ils s'engueulent aussitôt qu'ils se voient, donc presque jamais.

Tu regardes par la fenêtre et tu lui racontes, en oubliant presque qu'il est là :

\- Aniki travaille pour des yakuza, je crois, il m'a jamais trop dit ce qu'il faisait. Mon père est plein de dettes parce qu'il joue et boit comme un trou. Ma mère, elle tient un bar, et c'est grâce à elle qu'on peut survivre. Je l'aide depuis que j'ai douze ans, et j'ai jamais été payé pour ça. De l'argent, quand j'arrive à en voir, c'est pas très long que mon père me le pique, sinon c'est mon frère ou ma mère.

T'as un ricanement amer et tu l'informes, cette fois en fixant ton verre :

\- Mon père a oublié c'est quoi, un anniversaire. Ma mère, quand elle se souvient de la date, me fête en me faisant bosser avec ses soulons. Aniki est le seul à y penser et il me paie de l'alcool, de la drogue, et fait un party où au final il en profite plus que moi. Donc fêter mon anniv' en famille, c'est pas trop une tradition chez moi.

T'oses pas le regarder, soudain un peu honteux d'avoir déballé tout ça comme ça, d'autant plus que tu t'es jamais trop soucié de ton anniv' contrairement à ce que Niji pourrait penser après ça. Alors tu recommences à manger et pendant un moment, y'a un long silence entre vous deux. Tu te dis que t'as plombé l'ambiance et t'essaies de trouver un sujet, sans succès. C'est que t'as pas trop l'habitude de parler pour vrai.

Finalement Niji est le premier à parler :

\- J'espère qu'il est bon, ton burger.

Honnêtement, c'est l'un des meilleurs repas que t'as mangé dernièrement. T'as pas trop envie de le lui dire comme ça, alors tu réponds :

\- Bah, c'est qu'un burger, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait toi-même.

Il te donne un coup, pas trop fort comme d'habitude, et te fait :

\- Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant, Haizaki.

Tu te sens l'envie de rire, tout à coup : une situation comme ça, t'aurais jamais cru en vivre un jour. C'est tout doux, tout chaud dans ta poitrine. Au final, t'as bien fait de te faire inviter par Niji.

Le reste de la soirée passe lentement et trop vite en même temps : après les burgers, vous marchez dans la ville jusqu'à vous retrouver dans un parc vide, et là vous discuter de tout et de rien en vous chamaillant. Il te dit plus qu'il va te lâcher, il te demande plus ce que tu veux et il est juste là, à rétorquer à tes sautes d'humeur et ta mauvaise foi et putain, jamais personne avant a réussi à tolérer ton mauvais caractère aussi bien.

Malheureusement c'est fini cent fois trop tôt, alors qu'il te dit qu'il doit aller dormir parce qu'il se lève tôt le lendemain. Il est quand même passé trois heures du mat – vous avez passé plus de quatre heures ensemble et t'as l'impression que c'était rien, t'en voudrais encore plus. Vous vous séparez et tu décides de pas gâcher la soirée en voyant d'autres gens, alors tu retournes chez toi et te couches. Évidemment, tu prends quatre siècles à t'endormir, et pendant ce temps-là, tu penses à Niji.

Les jours qui suivent, vous vous parlez pas pendant la journée, à l'école, mais le soir, vous vous textez. Il t'avoue que s'il est si occupé, c'est qu'il s'occupe de ses frères et sœurs, parce que sa mère travaille. Il te dit pas pour son père et quand t'essaies d'aborder la question, il change de sujet. En tout cas il est le seul à pouvoir gérer Kazuo et Ako et c'est pour ça qu'il peut quand même te texter. Il te dit ce qu'il fait : il joue à des jeux, leur conte des histoires. Ça devrait pas, mais ça t'attendrit et tu te dis que, décidément, le Niji a plein de facettes et que t'es content de découvrir celle-là.

Il te reparle pas de Sei – Akashi, mais tu l'appelles par son surnom dans ta tête parce que tu sais que Niji aimerait pas ça –, mais c'est que tu lui poses pas de questions non plus, et tu te demandes s'il le revoit de temps en temps.

Vous vous voyez durant les fins de semaine, quand Niji doit pas s'occuper de sa fratrie. Il te paie chaque fois de la bouffe, toujours des trucs pas chers, vous discutez et une fois vous allez même voir un film qu'il te paie – t'en profites pour lui rappeler qu'il est pas censé avoir trop d'argent.

Le temps passe et bientôt, décembre commence et il fait encore plus froid et putain que tu détestes l'hiver qui vient à peine de commencer. Niji le sait bien, vu que tu t'en plains tant, et à chaque fois il te paie des cafés bien chauds ou t'invite dans des endroits assez chauffés. Il te reproche de pas mettre de bonnet ni de gants ni de foulards, mais il suffit que tu lui rappelles que t'as pas d'argent pour ça pour qu'il te lâche.

Donc Noël approche et tu te demandes si tu devrais pas lui trouver un cadeau – c'est qu'en même temps, t'as pas d'argent. Tu sais pas si lui va t'en donner un. T'as jamais fêté Noël avec ta famille, alors c'est la première fois que tu penses donner un cadeau à quelqu'un et tu sais pas très bien si vous êtes assez proches pour ça ou pas. À ton anniv', il t'a rien donné, après tout; bon, il le savait pas à l'avance et vous étiez pas aussi proches à l'époque et tout ça, mais quand même.

Finalement tu décides que tu lui donneras pas de cadeau, parce que t'as rien à lui donner et t'aurais trop honte si t'étais le seul à faire un cadeau.

Vous pouvez pas vous voir le 25, parce que monsieur fête avec sa famille, et le 24 Sei passe encore avant toi – comme t'aimerais que ça change, ça. Alors, même si ça te fait chier, t'attends au 26; c'est quand même mieux que de pas le voir du tout, surtout que c'est les vacances et tu passerais deux semaines sans le voir sinon.

Il t'invite à des burgers, encore, et tu te dis qu'il a dû aller dans un resto fancy avec son Sei et manger un repas maison avec sa famille, mais toi c'est des burgers comme souvent. Au moins il te paie la bouffe, alors c'est mieux que rien. Vous allez aux arcades pour l'occasion et vous vous lancez des défis pour n'importe quoi et vous faites les cons comme pas permis. C'est là que tu te dis qu'il doit pas pouvoir se lâcher comme ça avec personne d'autre que toi et ça te fait tout chaud au cœur.

Après vous vous baladez, vous vous donnez des coups, vous vous chamailler pour tout et surtout pour rien et tu voudrais que la journée finisse jamais, mais le soleil commence à être bas et Niji regarde son téléphone, l'air de penser qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il y aille, et toi tu cherches un prétexte, n'importe quoi, pour lui faire lâcher son putain de téléphone que tu lancerais jusqu'à Pluton. Sauf que tu sais pas quoi proposer, à part peut-être manger autre chose parce que tu crèves la dalle, mais il pourrait très bien refuser parce qu'il a déjà pas mal dépensé.

Alors t'hésites, comme un con, t'attends qu'il te dise qu'il doit s'en aller, mais il range son téléphone et te sourie et tu te sens sourire toi aussi et la soirée va continuer, finalement. Il t'amène à un resto de ramen, pas beaucoup plus cher que les burgers mais au moins c'est chaud et ça te réchauffe et tu peux rester plus longtemps avec lui.

Il fait nuit noire quand vous sortez de nouveau et vous vous retrouver dans un parc, chacun une canette de café bien chaud en main. T'oses pas calculer combien tu lui as fait dépenser aujourd'hui, de peur qu'il lise dans tes pensées et te le fasses regretter.

Finalement, il lance, totalement hors sujet :

\- Sei m'a offert une nouvelle console avec pleins de jeux et m'a invité à un resto hyper cher.

Tiens, ça t'étonne pas trop; c'est que t'avais deviné au moins la moitié, en tout cas.

\- Je voudrais qu'il arrête de me faire ce genre de cadeaux...

\- T'as qu'à lui dire.

\- J'ai bien essayer, qu'il t'informe en ricanant, mais il insiste pour dire que ça lui fait plaisir et qu'il pourra venir jouer aux jeux avec moi.

Et moi, que tu voudrais lui dire, j'aimerais bien aller y jouer moi aussi, mais tu te tais, parce que tu sais bien qu'il peut pas t'inviter chez lui. C'est déjà bien qu'il passe la journée avec toi.

\- Ma famille m'a demandé avec qui je passais la journée aujourd'hui.

Putain, il lit dans tes pensées ou quoi? Il continue, imperturbable :

\- Quand j'ai dit que c'était un ami, ils m'ont demandé de te rencontrer. J'ai évité de répondre pour l'instant, mais je les connais, ils vont insister. C'est que j'ai pas tellement d'amis, non plus.

Tu te demandes pourquoi il te dit tout ça : est-ce que c'est pour te demander conseil? Ou parce qu'il voudrait bien te présenter à ta famille? Finalement, avant que t'aies le temps de dire quelque chose, il enlève le sac qu'il trainait sur ses épaules et l'ouvre pour en sortir un sac cadeau. Sans trop te regarder, il te le présente et te fait :

\- Tiens. Ça trainait chez moi et comme personne en voulait...

Trop surpris pour parler, tu prends le paquet dans tes mains. C'est qu'en même temps, t'avais pensé qu'il pourrait te faire un cadeau, mais jamais t'avais cru qu'il le ferait pour vrai – même si apparemment c'est juste un truc dont il a plus besoin. Puisque tu restes figé comme un imbécile, il te fait, de l'agacement dans la voix :

\- Tu peux l'ouvrir.

La gorge nouée, tu sais pas trop pourquoi, tu enlèves le papier de soie et plonge ta main dans le sac. Tu sens tout de suite la texture moelleuse du bout des doigts et ça te plait déjà, t'oses pas y croire et pourtant, quand tu le sors, tu réalises que c'est bien ce que tu pensais : une écharpe. Elle est en laine, un tissu doux et chaud, d'un turquoise pas trop voyant mais pas trop terne. Tu joues avec un moment et tu remarques l'étiquette qui est encore attachée dessus. Tu l'arraches et, en la lui montrant, tu lui fais :

\- Ça trainait chez toi, bien sûr, Niji!

\- Ferme-là, qu'il te fait et t'as l'impression, mais c'est impossible, qu'il rougit un peu.

Tu souris et tu remets l'étiquette dans le sac et tu le lui redonnes. Il le reprend sans un mot et t'imagines qu'il va le réutiliser pour un autre cadeau : il semble pas vraiment neuf. Tu prends le foulard et l'enroule autour de ton cou, déjà satisfait de comment il t'entoure. Comme pour se justifier, Niji te fait :

\- C'est que t'étais chiant à toujours te plaindre du froid.

Tu lui donnes un coup de coude et il te le rend et tu souris dans ton écharpe – pas question qu'il te voit faire. T'as déjà un peu plus chaud juste avec ça et tu sais pas si c'est parce que tu rougis ou grâce à l’écharpe – surement un peu des deux. Vous restez silencieux encore un moment et tu remarques que l'horloge annonce qu'il est déjà vingt-deux heures. Niji devrait vraiment bientôt partir.

Pourtant il dit rien, alors tu dis rien non plus et tu le regardes en coin, pendant qu'il finit son café. Tu réalises qu'il a pas juste un charme banal, comme tu le croyais au départ : déjà, y'a ses yeux gris-argent qui regardent vraiment, qui prennent la peine de se poser sur les choses, contrairement aux regards des gens qui glissent sans s'attarder nulle part; ensuite, y'a ses cheveux qui tombent presque dans ses yeux, si noirs et si fins qu'on dirait les cheveux d'une poupée; enfin, y'a son attitude, son aura de danger et de réconfort tout à la fois, la confiance dont il exulte et qui lui permet d'être comme il est sans avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

Il tourne son regard vers toi et tu sursautes, mais sans te détacher de l'argent de ses yeux. Un peu de tendresse s'y crée un chemin et tu réalises que c'est toi qui cause ça et tu sais pas quoi faire, putain, t'as jamais été regardé comme ça de toute ta vie. Il lève la main et sur le coup tu crois qu'il va te frapper, mais non, il dépose sa main sur ta tête et passe ses doigts dans tes cheveux argents pour les décoiffer, avec une force dont il a plusieurs fois fait la démonstration sur toi. Parce que t'es embarrassé et que tu sais pas quoi faire, tu lui dis :

\- Arrête, t'es en train de défaire mes cheveux.

Il te sourie et c'est d'un ton moqueur qu'il te fait :

\- Ils sont toujours décoiffés, de toute façon.

Malgré tes paroles, tu fais rien pour te défaire de sa main et il laisse ses doigts encore un moment, le temps de te faire un sourire attendri et merde, merde, tu sais pas quoi faire, tu rougis comme un débile et t'as jamais été aussi embarrassé avec une fille alors que lui, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est te caresser la tête.

Il finit par te délaisser et il se relève. Il te lance ce que tu voulais pas entendre, mais qui allait bien finir par arriver :

\- Bon, il se fait tard, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi.

Sur l'impulsion, les joues encore en feu, le bas de ton visage enfoui sous ton écharpe, tu te lèves et empoigne la manche de sa veste, comme pour le retenir. Sauf que tu restes là, tu dis rien, et même quand il se retourne et te regarde, des points d'interrogation plein les yeux, tu dis rien, tu lâches pas.

Au bout d'un moment, de son autre main, il te relève le visage délicatement et vous vous regardez et ton cœur commence à battre si fort que t'as l'impression qu'il va sortir de ta poitrine. T'avales, tu clignes des yeux, tu cherches quelque chose d'intelligent à faire mais tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est de continuer à te perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux.

Comme au ralenti, il se penche sur toi et tu te dis que merde, non, il va pas faire ça, mais t'arrives pas à le repousser, t'arrives pas à lâcher sa manche, t'arrives pas à vouloir qu'il s'éloigne parce que son souffle et la main qui se pose dans ton dos te réchauffent. Enfin, enfin, il dépose ses lèvres sur les tiennes et tu fermes enfin les yeux.

Il t'embrasse, et tu goutes le café amer qu'il aime tant et que tu détestes normalement, mais y'a un autre goût qui te plait tout de suite et qui envahit tes papilles gustatives. C'est d'abord un court baiser, suivi d'un autre, et d'un autre, et à chaque fois ça s'allonge, à chaque fois vous vous rapprochez un peu plus. Il glisse son autre main dans ton dos et t'emprisonne comme pour te donner toute sa chaleur, et toi tu t'accroches à ses épaules, tes mains finissent par se retrouver sur sa nuque et tu joues avec ses cheveux pour lui donner quelques frissons.

Sa langue finit par rencontrer la tienne et vous vous taquinez, un peu comme quand vous vous chamaillez, mais c'est rempli de douceur et de tendresse et ça ressemble à aucun baiser que t'as jamais eu. C'est différent d'avec toutes les filles que t'as jamais connu, c'est plus aimant, c'est plus taquin, c'est plein de complicité et de sentiments.

Vous vous lâchez à peine, vos souffles entremêlés, et t'ouvres à peine les yeux que déjà, déjà vous vous embrassez de nouveau. Tu comprends à peine ce qui se passe, juste que t'as plus froid et que t'as oublié ça veut dire quoi, avoir froid, tellement t'es bien dans ses bras. Il te frotte le dos jusqu'à tes omoplates, pendant que toi, tu décides d'explorer un peu plus ses cheveux, soyeux à souhait.

Ça dure longtemps et en même temps ça finit trop vite, et vous vous séparez de nouveau, encore enlacés mais vos bouches éloignées. Il te regarde et dans ses yeux, tu peux le voir maintenant, tellement de tendresse et d'amour que t'en as le vertige, et tu te demandes si toi aussi, tu lui fais les mêmes yeux. Vous restez silencieux jusqu'à ce que, lentement, comme s'il regrettait de se séparer de toi, il te relâche et te force à faire de même.

Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, t'as les genoux en compote et les lèvres sensibles et les mains qui tremblent. Lui il rougit, tu le vois bien, et il évite maintenant ton regard par embarras, comme s'il réalisait juste maintenant ce qu'il vient de faire. Le silence reste et tu sais pas trop quoi faire, quoi dire. T'as l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, qu'il y a un truc que vous devriez faire ou dire, mais t'as le cerveau trop en compote pour te rappeler quoi.

Lui, finalement, empoigne son sac et sa canette vide et, avec un dernier regard vers toi, il te dit, la voix mal assurée :

\- Je dois y aller, ma famille m'attend.

Tu hoches la tête par automatisme et tu le regardes s'en aller, avant de te laisser tomber avec fracas sur le banc. Tu enfouis ton visage dans ton écharpe comme pour retenir plus longtemps la chaleur de Niji qui commence déjà à te quitter. Tu restes là un bon moment, encore emmitouflé dans la chaleur de ses baisers.

Quand enfin tu te lèves, tu retournes en chancelant jusqu'à ta maison – les gens doivent croire que t'es soul ou drogué ou les deux. Ah, s'ils savaient. T'as envie de rire.

Une fois dans ton lit, tu fixes le plafond et t'arrives toujours pas à réfléchir et tu gardes ton écharpe autour de ton cou et tu finis par t'endormir en pensant à Niji et aux baisers.

T'as beau pas avoir bu, le lendemain, t'as comme une gueule de bois quand tu réalises, enfin, ce qui s'est passé. Niji et toi, vous vous êtes embrassés. Pas juste un baiser, en plus. Vous vous êtes enlacés et embrasser tendrement et putain, vous avez agi exactement comme des amoureux transis. Ce que vous êtes pas.

Merde, Niji c'est un mec, et un mec est pas censé te faire sentir ça, pas comme ça. Tu sais pas quoi penser, c'est juste trop bizarre, t'es pas gay pourtant, t'as couché avec assez de filles pour le savoir, t'as jamais voulu coucher avec un mec et t'as jamais voulu le faire avec Niji non plus. Alors pourquoi que l'embrasser comme ça, c'était si bon?

C'est pas vrai, alors que vous étiez enfin amis, pourquoi tu l'as retenu comme ça? Et qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de t'embrasser? Pourquoi c'était toi qu'il regardait comme ça et pas une fille?

Il pensait pas à quelqu'un d'autre, par hasard? Parce que ça se peut presque pas, que ce soit toi qu'il veuille embrasser : t'es un mec, t'es un putain de délinquant pathétique, et pis à part pour coucher avec toi, y'a personne qui voudrait juste t'embrasser. Voilà, c'est sûr qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être qu'il aime une fille qui lui est pas accessible et il s'est dit que tiens, il pouvait essayer avec toi.

Ça ou en fait... ouais c'est surement ça, c'est sûr que c'est ça : Niji est amoureux de son Sei et comme il ose pas l'approcher parce que c'est son ami d'enfance, il a essayé sur toi. Comme toi aussi t'es un mec et que tu couches un peu partout, il a dû se dire qu'il avait rien à perdre à essayer. Et s'il t'a regardé avec autant de tendresse, c'était parce qu'il imaginait des yeux rouges à la place des tiens.

T'as envie de pleurer et de le frapper et de le traiter de tous les noms, parce que merde, ça se fait pas, t'embrasser comme ça sans prévenir et surtout sans le penser vraiment. Putain, tu te sens mal, t'as envie de dégueuler et de te souler tout en même temps – c'est rare que t'aies envie d'alcool et pas de drogue, surtout que tu préfères le deuxième en général.

Pendant la journée, Niji te texte pas et t'oses pas le faire non plus, t'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas question que tu puisses l'insulter après, mais c'est silence radio. T'attends, comme un con t'arrives pas à faire autre chose qu'attendre et finalement tu sors dehors, tu traines dans les rues sans oser mettre ton écharpe, parce que ça te rappelle hier et t'y repenses déjà assez.

Et Niji te texte toujours pas de la journée, ni le lendemain, ni le jour d'après. Merde, putain de bordel de merde que t'as envie d'aller le retrouver et lui foutre ton poing dans la face, avant de lui gueuler tout ce que tu lui reproches, à commencer pas le fait qu'il fait battre ton cœur si fort. Mais t'essaies pas de le retrouver, t'essaies pas de le contacter, et c'est ainsi que le jour de l'an passe, jusqu'à ce que le lycée recommence.

Tu vas pas en cours, t'oses pas de peur d'y voir Niji et d'aller lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie. À la place tu traine dehors, tu bois, tu fumes ce que tu peux trouver, t'arrives à peine à bouffer mais c'est pas trop grave, parce que de toute façon tu trouves pas beaucoup de bouffe. De jour en jour c'est de pire en pire, et tu te dis que tant qu'à faire, t'aurais préféré jamais rencontrer Niji plutôt que de vivre tout ça.

C'est quelque part en janvier que des gens débarquent chez toi en pleine nuit, ils font un bruit pas possible. Toi t'étais là par hasard, alors tu sors de ta chambre pour entrer dans le salon. C'est là que tu vois les mecs : veston cravate, l'air mal commode, ce sont des yakuza, t'en es pas mal sûr. Y'en a deux qui tiennent ton père par les épaules pour l'empêcher de partir. Il est agenouillé sur le sol et d'après ce que t'entends, il doit pleurer, mais tu le vois pas parce qu'il te fait dos. Il parle d'une voix convaincue bien que faible et jure qu'il va payer, qu'il faut qu'on lui laisse du temps.

C'est là que tu réalises que, merde, ce sont des collecteurs de dettes.

Tu profites qu'on t'a pas remarqué pour retourner dans ta chambre et tu fermes la porte à clé, pour être sûr. L'esprit embrouillé, t'écoutes la conversation, un type qui parle qu'il peut plus attendre, que ton père a déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il payerait, et que s'il continue ils feraient du mal à son fils ou sa femme.

T'entends pas tout ce que dis ton père, mais tu déduis, sans surprise, qu'il leur dit un truc du style : «faites-leur ce que vous voulez, mais épargnez-moi, par pitié», et t'as un rire jaune. C'est bien ton père, ça, se faire passer avant tout le reste. Il est tellement pathétique, tu te demandes comment t'as pu déjà avoir peur de lui.

T'entends des coups, et tu te dis que, après tout, ton père le mérite bien. Ses cris de douleur, tu les écoutes avec des sentiments mitigés. Tu crois qu'ils ont dû lui casser quelques os, mais t'es pas trop sûr.

Tu penses qu'ils vont partir en le laissant comme ça et tu te prépares déjà à appeler le médecin que ton père va toujours voir quand, soudain, t'entends un bruit de détonation. Tu mets une main sur ta bouche pour étouffer ton cri et t'espères qu'ils t'ont pas entendu. Les gémissements de ton père cessent, et ça c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, pas du tout. T'entends les mecs se parler, mais c'est un peu flou, quelque chose en rapport avec le fait qu'ils vont acheter un bar, tu crois, celui de ta mère, peut-être, surement. Et ils parlent de toi, parce qu'ils parlent du «merdeux qui habite avec lui» et disent qu'ils vont te retrouver et tu mords ta main pour pas crier, pour pas qu'ils t'entendent, surtout.

T'es au troisième, impossible de sauter par la fenêtre, ils vont te trouver et t'emmener avec eux et tu reverras plus jamais Niji, tu vas être obligé de devenir un yakuza comme ton frère, alors que t'as tout fait pour pas le devenir – et tu réalises qu'en fait non, t'as rien fait, rien du tout, tu te disais que t'allais pas faire comme ton ainé mais au final c'était du vent, t'allais finir par tôt ou tard tomber là-dedans, mais tu veux pas que ce soit à cause de ton père et de ses dettes d'un montant ridicule.

Tu réalises que tu pleures quand des larmes tombent sur ta main, celle que tu mords tellement que le goût métallique du sang a envahi ta bouche, et tu te forces à penser à tes options : y'a le placard, mais ils vont te trouver, c'est sûr. Sous le lit, mais ils vont y penser aussi. T'as un balcon, mais il est pas assez grand et ils vont y aller, c'est certain, ils sont pas stupides.

Tu les entends essayer d'ouvrir la porte et tu t'actives. Tu te précipites sur la porte patio, que t'ouvres avec difficulté parce que tes mains tremblent, et quand tu te retrouves sur le balcon, tu penses à la refermer après avoir fermé les rideaux. Rendu là, tu te penches par-dessus le rebord, tu regardes sur les côtés, mais tu trouves pas de chemin.

Tu sens soudain ton téléphone dans ta poche qui vibre – t'avais oublié que tu l'avais pris, t'as aussi ton portefeuille dans ton autre poche et tes clés, heureusement que t'as pensé à tout prendre. T'as pas le temps de regarder, mais juste t'imaginer que c'est peut-être Niji te donne du courage et tu passes de l'autre côté de la rambarde.

Tu regardes vers le sol, trop loin à ton goût, et tu te déplaces sur le côté. Tu vois la gouttière et, après t'être dit «merde, j'ai rien à perdre», t'y envoies ta main et l'attrape, avant de l'empoigner à deux mains. Après avoir bien inspiré, tu t'enlèves du rebord et pose tes pieds autour du tuyau.

Bon, jusque là, t'as réussi. T'oses pas regarder vers le sol et tu commences à descendre, trop lentement à ton goût. Tu glisses par trois fois, mais tu te rattrapes à chaque fois et tu parviens enfin au sol.

Le plus vite possible, tu t'enfuis, tu cours et t'essaies de mettre le plus de distance entre toi et ta maison. C'est le chaos dans ta tête, t'arrives pas à réfléchir, tu réalises que merde, t'es en cavale, et c'est certain qu'ils vont finir par te retrouver. Tu penses à aller chez ton frère, mais c'est le premier endroit qu'ils vont visiter et ça serait con de t'y jeter.

Tu réalises, au milieu de ta course, que t'as pas ton manteau, mais, sans y penser, inconsciemment, t'as pris l'écharpe, celle que Niji t'as donné – alors que tu l'as jamais prise après ce soir où vous vous êtes embrassé. Tu te souviens l'avoir laissé trainer sur ton bureau, où tu la regardais de temps en temps question de te fâcher encore plus.

C'est ça qui fait dévier tes pas et, sans le vouloir, tu te diriges vers l'endroit où tu sais qu'il vend sa drogue. T'espères vraiment qu'il sera là, parce que sinon tu sais pas ce que tu vas faire, t'as personne d'autres vers qui te tourner.

Heureusement, il est là, et, contrairement à ce que tu pensais, t'as pas envie de le frapper quand tu le vois : t'as envie de sauter dans ses bras et sentir ses mains te caresser le dos, t'as envie qu'il t'embrasse et te dise que tout va bien, t'as envie qu'il règle tout pour toi et qu'il soit juste là.

Il est d'abord surpris de te voir, mais ensuite il passe de la surprise à l'inquiétude. Il règle rapidement sa transaction, tu vois le montant qu'un mec lui passe en échange de la came, et enfin il vient vers toi.

Sans passer par quatre chemins, il te demande :

\- Haizaki, t'es tout blême, ça va?

T'attrapes sa manche sans parler et tu le regardes et t'espères qu'il va tout comprendre dans tes yeux, parce que t'as pas envie d'expliquer tout ça, tu t'en sens pas la force. Tu sais pas s'il comprend tout, mais en tout cas il saisit que t'es pas bien et il te traine jusqu'à un parc. Il t'amène dans le sous-bois, là où vous vous ferez pas déranger, et il te plaque contre un arbre, et dans ses yeux y'a de l'inquiétude et de la colère tout en même temps.

\- Haizaki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

T'as envie de l'embrasser, t'as envie de le frapper, t'as envie de te laisser tomber sur lui, mais t'as surtout pas envie de parler, pas comme ça. Il se rapproche encore et ses deux mains sont posées de chaque côté de ta tête et vos fronts se frôlent presque et, d'un ton plus doux, il te demande :

\- Explique-moi.

T'ouvres la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre à nouveau et tu fais, la voix étouffée :

\- Mon père... des collecteurs de dettes sont venus, et ils l'ont battus, et j'étais là, dans ma chambre.

Il se recule un peu et dans ses yeux, il te force à continuer de parler.

\- Ils lui ont cassés des os, je pense, je sais plus, en tout cas, j'ai entendu un coup de feu et mon père a arrêté de gueuler et j'ai pas vérifié mais je pense, je suis sûr...

T'avales, tu sais pas comment le dire, tu continues :

\- Ils ont raconté je sais pas quoi, en tout cas ils voulaient faire du mal à ma mère et me retrouver. Ils voulaient me faire travailler pour eux pour payer la dette. J'ai verrouillé la porte, je suis sorti par le balcon du troisième étage, j'ai couru et je me suis souvenu que tu serais ici et je t'ai retrouvé.

Tes jambes te soutiennent plus trop et t'as du mal à réfléchir, t'as pas assez mangé dernièrement, t'as l'esprit embué par l'alcool que t'as bu et ce que tu viens de vivre t'as lessivé. T'es fatigué et tu pleures sans même t'en rendre compte, tu te fous même d'être pathétique.

\- Niji, enfoiré, pourquoi tu m'as pas texté hein? J'attendais, comme un con, merde, j'ai envie de te frapper, je... tu pensais à ton Sei, c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé, je suis sûr, c'est pas possible autrement, 'tain...

Et t'aurais continué, tu penses, t'aurais pu continuer longtemps à raconter n'importe quoi si Niji avait pas décidé qu'il en avait marre et en avait pas profité pour se coller contre toi et trouver, beaucoup trop facilement, le chemin jusqu'à ta bouche.

Incapable de te soutenir toi-même, tu t'accroches à ses épaules et tu lui rends son baiser avec toute la force dont t'es capable. Ça arrive à te faire tout oublier et tu t'accroches, tu t'accroches à Niji pour pas tomber. Vous glissez et vous retrouvez couchés sur le sol, et il monte sur toi et tu passes tes bras autour de son cou et pas une seconde, vous arrêtez de vous embrasser.

Il finit par glisser une main sous ton chandail et tu sursautes, c'est chaud même s'il fait froid, il lâche ta bouche pour poursuivre dans ton cou et tu sens la chaleur de sa langue, de son souffle. Il t'arrache l'écharpe et t'espères qu'elle sera pas déchirée, mais t'oses pas vérifier pour l'instant, de toute façon t'as pas la force.

Sa main finit par atteindre un de tes mamelons et tu sursautes, et putain tu te croyais pas sensible là, pas comme ça. Niji t'enlève ton chandail et l'herbe est froide sous toi, mais son souffle et ses mains sont chauds et tu bouilles à l'intérieur de toi.

L'une de tes jambes se soulève pour entourer les siennes et tes mains glissent dans son dos, de haut en bas. Il lâche ton cou pour t'embrasser de nouveau et tu empoignes ses cheveux avec force, pendant qu'il s'attarde encore sur ton torse.

Tu le forces à enlever lui aussi son manteau et sa chemise et t'explores aussi son torse, il a pas de seins mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous. Tu te laisses emporté par le désir et l'amour et t'aurais jamais cru que faire l'amour pouvait être si agréable, si libérateur. T'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais faire un truc pareil avec Niji, avec un mec.

Et si y'a pas de pénétration, c'est quand même faire l'amour, tu décides. Parce que sentir sa main autour de ton sexe et faire de même pour lui, c'est suffisant pour que tu saches que tu le désires vraiment. Et voir son visage rempli de désir, d'envie, de plaisir, ça te fait réaliser que ça se peut pas que ce soit pas faire l'amour, ça.

Faire l'amour, t'as jamais dit ça : parce que toi, avant, tu baisais, tu couchais avec des filles, mais faire l'amour, ça, non. Faudrait déjà qu'il y ait de l'amour et y'en a jamais eu avant cette fois. Parce que oui, avec ton esprit embrumé par le désir et l'alcool et le désespoir, tu réalises que tu l'aimes, Niji, depuis le début sans doute; et tu te laisses croire, au moins pour l'instant, que lui aussi t'aimes, qu'il pense qu'à toi quand il te regarde avec ces yeux-là, que c'est juste toi qu'il voit.

Quand vous avez joui tous les deux, presque en même temps, Niji se laisse tomber sur toi, comme pris de fatigue soudaine, et son torse contre le tien est chaud et humide de sueur. Tes mains glissent de son dos pour se laisser tomber sur le sol et tu fermes les yeux, si bien sous la chaleur envahissante de Niji. Et quand enfin il se relève, juste un peu, c'est pour t'embrasser encore une fois, de manière plus douce, presque réconfortante. Il passe aussi une main sur ta joue, te fait un sourire enjôleur, comme tu lui en as encore jamais vu, et tu sais, là, que c'est vraiment trop tard.

Il t'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front et commence à se relever. Il fouille dans son manteau et en sort des mouchoirs, il vous essuie tous les deux pendant que tu te laisses faire, les yeux embués de sommeil. T'as tellement envie de dormir ici, dans les bras de Niji, mais tu sais que vous pouvez pas, vous allez tomber malade si vous restez dehors en plein mois de janvier. Tu te sens déjà frissonner un peu et tu sais que même la chaleur de Niji pourra pas te réchauffer toute la nuit.

Il remet sa chemise et son manteau sans parler, il t'aide à t'assoir et t'habille comme si t'étais un enfant. T'es tellement crevé que tu dis rien, même si tu sais que normalement tu te plaindrais. Après ça, il t'aide à te lever et te prend la main. Tout bas, il te dit :

\- Viens, on va rentrer.

T'oses pas croire que c'est vraiment chez lui que tu vas rentrer; parce qu'il t'y a jamais invité, parce qu'il a passé des semaines sans te contacter, parce que c'est juste carrément surréaliste, tout ça, vous avez fait l'amour, vraiment, et t'as aimé ça, t'as plus qu'aimé ça, t'as adoré et tu sais que tu vas vouloir le refaire et juste avec Niji.

C'est surréaliste, aussi, parce que Niji sourit et c'est honnête et il ment pas, là, c'est sûr, il joue pas le jeu. Sans le vouloir, tu t'appuies un peu sur lui et il te laisse faire, il plante même un baiser sur ta tête et merde, t'as jamais été aussi cajolé avant ça et tu croyais pas que Niji était du type câlin.

Le chemin est pas si long, mais il te paraît prendre une éternité, peut-être parce que t'es fatigué et que tu voudrais juste te retrouver sous la douillette et dans les bras de Niji. C'est dans une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale que vous vous retrouvez et il t'aide à monter les marches pour t'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme il fait noir, tu sais pas de quoi elle a l'air, à part qu'il a un lit double, donc assez grand pour vous deux.

Il t'y laisse tomber pendant qu'il enlève son manteau, sa chemise et ses pantalons, pour se retrouver en sous vêtements. T'as du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, t'as presque perdu la carte, tu comprends qu'il t'enlève aussi tes vêtements et te glisse sous les couvertures. T'as à peine le temps de poser ton visage dans son cou qu'aussitôt tout devient sombre.

Quand tu te réveilles, t'as chaud, tellement chaud que tu te dis que ça se peut pas, c'est censé être l'hiver. C'est petit à petit que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, des collecteurs de dettes, de ton père surement mort, de ta fuite et, surtout, de Niji. 

Niji.

T'ouvres les yeux, tu vois juste le mur devant toi, tu vas pour tourner la tête mais tu réalises que tu peux pas, parce qu'un corps derrière toi te bloque. Sa main est posée sur ton ventre et enserre ta taille, tout son torse est contre ton dos, tu sens son nez contre le derrière de ta tête. Il bouge un peu, sa main monte plus haut sur ton torse pendant que son visage descend pour se retrouver sur ta nuque.

Son souffle te chatouille et tu refermes les yeux, t'es si bien comme ça, t'as pas envie de devoir te lever et faire face à la réalité, au fait qu'on te cherche maintenant et que même Niji pourra pas te protéger contre des yakuza.

Tu crois que tu t'es rendormi, t'es plus sûr, mais tu te fais réveiller par une bouche qui te donne un baiser dans le cou. Tu rouvres les yeux, te tournes un peu, mais tout ce que tu réussi à faire, c'est lui donner un meilleur accès. Il bouge lui aussi, sa main te caresse plus franchement pendant qu'il t'embrasse, passe sa langue sur ta peau.

Tu finis par te retrouver sur le dos; il s'appuie sur son bras gauche pour te surplomber et, avec un petit sourire, il te fait :

\- Bon matin, Haizaki.

Ah, vous virez vraiment guimauve! Tu sais que tu devrais t'en soucier, lui rétorquer un truc, mais t'as trop besoin de son sourire et de son attention et de toute façon il se penche déjà pour t'embrasser. Il a une haleine du matin, mais bon, toi aussi, et du coup vous vous en foutez pas mal.

T'en profites pour te retourner pour lui faire face et, après avoir mis fin au baiser, il enlève une mèche de cheveux de tes yeux en te demandant :

\- Bien dormi?

Tu te sens devenir taquin, tu sais pas pourquoi, et tu lui fais :

\- À part que tu ronflais super fort, ouais.

Son sourire devient plus moqueur et il te donne un petit coup, avant de te dire :

\- Et toi, tu me donnais des coups de pied et tu volais toujours la couverture.

Tu réalises que ladite couverture est à vos pieds, depuis bien longtemps oubliée, et tu lui dis donc :

\- C'est toi qu'a fini par envoyer baldinguer la douillette, je te signale.

T'as aucune idée si c'est vrai, parce que t'as dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, mais il te fait une grimace coupable signe que tu t'es pas trompé et tu ricanes. Putain, ça fait des siècles que tu t'es pas senti aussi bien.

\- À part ça, qu'il rajoute avec les yeux malicieux, tu devrais prendre une douche, tu sens pas la rose.

Tu le frappes à ton tour et tu rétorques :

\- Et toi, tu t'es senti un peu?

Au lieu de se fâcher, il te sourit : ça réussit à te taire. Putain, ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un si parfait sourire. Il s'assoit et te caresse le ventre distraitement avant de se lever pour de bon du lit.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux rester ici.

Tu te sens le besoin de lui spécifier :

\- Prends pas trop long, j'ai pas tout mon temps.

Il prend pas la peine de répondre, il sait bien que tu bluffes, t'as tout le temps du monde. Après avoir paressé un peu, tu te relèves à ton tour et tu retrouves tes vêtements sur le sol. En empoignant ton pantalon, tu te souviens de ton téléphone qui a vibré et tu l'ouvres. Heureusement que tu l'as pas ouvert hier, parce que t'aurais été déçu : c'est un numéro inconnu qui t'appelait, finalement. La personne a laissé un message que t'écoutes.

C'est une fille qui te dit qu'elle a eu ton numéro par ton frère. Elle te rappelle qu'elle t'a laissé le sien mais que t'as oublié de la rappeler. Elle te dit qu'elle aimerait bien te voir et tu finis enfin par la replacer, c'est la brunette avec la chemise de ton frère qui t'avais laissé son numéro.

T'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, putain, ça date de quelques mois maintenant. C'est plutôt étonnant qu'elle, après tout ce temps, t'a pas oublié; s'il y avait pas eu Niji, la première chose que tu ferais, ce serait de la rappeler.

À la place, t'effaces le message et tu ranges le téléphone, avant de regarder la pièce. Elle est sobre, aucun poster sur les murs, une bibliothèque, une télé, un bureau. C'est tellement banal que tu te dis que ça va bien à Niji, finalement.

Justement, parlant de lui, il rentre avec seulement une serviette autour de ses hanches et les cheveux mouillés et tu déglutis en regardant son torse encore un peu humide, celui-là même que t'as tant caressé la veille. Il manque pas ton regard et, avec un sourire victorieux, il te fait :

\- T'aimes ce que tu vois, Haizaki?

Tu te relèves et l'approches et lui fais, avant de te diriger vers la douche :

\- Espèce de narcissique!

Il a pas le temps de répondre que tu sors, mais tu sais pas où est la douche alors il sort à son tour et te montre où c'est, te sort une serviette et tout. Te doucher te fait le plus grand bien et tu sors frais et dispo.

Tu remets les vêtements de la veille et tu réalises qu'on est samedi, c'est pour ça que Niji est pas tellement pressé d'aller à l'école. Il s'assoit sur son lit et, la mine plus sérieuse, il te fait :

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Haizaki.

T'avais pas envie d'arriver là, tu préférais taquiner Niji et te faire taquiner et l'embrasser et oublier tout ce qui est arrivé. Sauf que t'es bien obligé de t'assoir à ses côtés et de le laisser parler :

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, t'as des collecteurs de dettes après toi, c'est ça?

Tu hoches la tête et il continue :

\- Ils vont te faire travailler pour eux pour rembourser la dette en question.

Encore un hochement et il reste pensif un instant. Un peu pour lui-même, il ajoute :

\- Et évidemment, tu veux pas être obligé de faire ça.

Il te regarde plus à ce stade et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il se tourne vers toi et te demande :

\- Tu leur dois combien, au juste?

T'essaies de t'en rappeler, mais c'est trop vague, t'avais autre chose à penser à ce moment-là :

\- Je me souviens plus, juste que c'était vraiment énorme.

Il acquiesce et replonge dans ses réflexions. Un éclair victorieux passe sur son visage et il semble avoir une idée, mais il se retourne de nouveau vers toi et, en empoignant tes épaules, il te fait :

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il faut juste que je sache quelque chose avant. Il faut absolument que tu sois honnête, tu m'entends?

Tu hoches encore une fois la tête, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et il continue, plus sérieux que jamais :

\- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment t'en sortir?

Comme t'es pas sûr de comprendre, tu demandes difficilement :

\- Sortir de quoi?

\- De la drogue, du milieu des yakuzas, de ton frère et de ta vie en général?

Tu clignes des yeux, t'essaies de réfléchir, mais il te regarde et ça te fait fondre et tu repenses à vos baisers et tu finis par répondre tout bas :

\- J'ai jamais voulu être comme mon frère, j'ai jamais voulu naitre dans cette famille-là.

Tu vois dans ses yeux qu'il est content de ta réponse et tout son visage perds de la dureté qu'il avait jusqu'alors. Ça te fait drôle de te faire regarder comme ça, parce que jamais personne avant a approuvé quoi que ce soit que tu disais – ou en tout cas personne te l'a jamais montré, ce qui, bien franchement, revient au même.

Après avoir hoché la tête, il se lève et atteint son bureau, sur lequel il va prendre son téléphone. Au lieu de se rassoir à tes côtés, comme tu voudrais bien, il s'appuie contre son bureau, de façon à ni te tourner le dos ni te faire face. Il pourrait très bien te fixer d'où il est, mais après avoir signalé un numéro, il préfère regarder par terre, vers le mur ou le plafond – partout sauf toi, finalement.

C'est pas très long que ça répond de l'autre côté – tu comprends pas ce que l'autre dit mais tu peux l'entendre – et Niji, après avoir croisé son bras contre son ventre, répond :

\- Sei? Est-ce que je te dérange?

Du fond de toi monte une vague de jalousie et de colère qui te submerge et t'as du mal, t'as vraiment du mal à te concentrer et à écouter ce que l'autre imbécile de salaud de mes deux est en train de raconter au rouquin de merde. Tu comprends quand même qu'il est question d'un truc important à dire et d'une rencontre probablement aujourd'hui, tu sais pas trop où.

Dès que le Niji raccroche, tu te lèves et lui lances :

\- Merde, Niji, tu fais quoi à appeler Akashi au juste?

Il te lance un regard agacé, comme si tu faisais l'enfant, et il te demande :

\- T'es jaloux, Haizaki?

T'as envie de dire oui, merde, parce qu'il t'a embrassé et t'a fait l'amour et il a pas le droit de parler à un autre mec après ça, mais tu ravales tes paroles parce que t'as pas envie d'en reparler, t'as peur qu'il essaie de nier ou qu'il fasse comme s'il s'était rien passé et rien, non rien te ferait plus mal. Alors tu ravales tout, te laisses tomber sur le lit avec défaite et demandes :

\- C'est quand qu'on le voit? Et pourquoi?

Sans faire trop de bruit, il se pousse de son bureau et se plante devant toi. Il te fait, l'air encore un peu agacé :

\- T'écoutais pas? Je lui ai dit dans une heure au parc.

Tu relèves la tête, incapable de ravaler ton indignation maintenant – putain, t'as pas envie de le rencontrer, son débile de Sei –, et t'essaies de comprendre où il veut en venir :

\- Okay mais pourquoi?

Il soupire, cette fois, et te tends la main. Il te sourit maintenant, d'un sourire un peu fatigué, un peu blasé, tout sauf un vrai sourire, et il te dit :

\- Fais-moi confiance.

T'as bien envie de prendre sa main et de lui faire confiance, comme il le veut, mais à la place tu te lèves tout seul en faisant tout un spectacle d'éviter sa main. Pour éviter de lui parler sans avoir l'air stupidement perdu, tu retrouves ton manteau et le remets. Tu sais pas trop à quoi Niji pense, mais tu sais au moins que s'il y a une personne qui risque de t'aider à t'en sortir, c'est plus lui que ton frère ou tes amis.

T'as vraiment pas le choix de lui faire confiance. T'as plus personne à part lui.

Il comprend le message, tu penses, parce qu'il fouille dans ses trucs pour prendre son portefeuille, son téléphone et tout foutre dans ses poches. Sans même te regarder, il ouvre la porte et se dirige dans le couloir, s'attendant à ce que tu le suives. Tu décides de pas te plaindre et le suit silencieusement. Comme il fait jour, t'as une meilleure idée de comment est répartie sa maison – pas super intéressant, c'est banal comme tout, mais t'aimes bien l'idée de savoir.

Il se dirige tout de suite vers la porte d'entrée et pendant une seconde, tu penses à te plaindre que vous avez pas déjeuné, mais après tout c'est peut-être mieux que vous sortiez le plus vite possible : tu penses pas que Niji veuille que ses parents ou ses frères et sœurs te voient et lui posent trois millions de questions. Honnêtement, t'as pas tellement envie de ça non plus – pas pour l'instant, en tout cas, tu dis pas après que ça soit réglé, avec ton père et tout ça.

Le chemin est plutôt silencieux : t'as rien à dire et Niji est dans une humeur bizarre, on dirait, rien à voir avec ce matin, avant que vous parliez. Vous vous arrêtez dans une supérette, le temps d'acheter un petit déjeuner, évidemment le truc le moins cher, et vous reprenez la route après avoir mangé.

Niji semble vraiment resté dans l'idée de pas parler et tu fous tes mains dans tes poches. Pendant un instant, tu te demandes ce que ça ferait de prendre la main de Niji – vous pourriez pas le faire, tu sais bien, deux mecs qui se donnent la main en public ça se fait pas, mais ça coute rien d'y penser. Ça devrait te faire bizarre, mais au contraire, t'as l'impression que ça t'aiderait un peu, que ça ralentirait ton cœur qui prend du rythme à force de penser à hier et les collecteurs de dettes et ton père que tu sais pas, finalement, s'il est mort ou pas.

Le silence t'aide juste à penser un peu plus à toute cette merde, à ton frère qui aurait peut-être l'argent pour payer mais qui le fera pas parce qu'il préfère le garder pour lui-même, à ta mère qu'a pas les moyens de payer une somme comme ça, à ton père surement encore dans le salon et...

C'est avec ces pensées de plus en plus stressantes que vous arrivez enfin au parc en question. Bien sûr, vous êtes là cent fois trop tôt; après vous être achetés des cafés en canette, vous vous installez sur un banc, évidemment vide à cette heure et cette température – neuf heures du matin un samedi avec une température en-deçà de zéro, y'a que des fous et vous pour vous y risquer. Niji est encore silencieux et toi t'essaies de laisser la chaleur t'envahir pour éviter de penser à tout ça, au rouquin à qui tu vas parler, à Niji qui après tout t'a toujours rien dit, pas de je t'aime, et ça devrait être le moindre de tes soucis mais... dans ce monde où soudain t'as plus personne, c'est plus important que jamais.

Quand enfin l'heure du rendez-vous arrive, tu vois le rouquin se présenter avec une démarche assurée. Niji le voit lui aussi et se lève aussitôt de son banc – tu préfères rester assis, pas question de te lever pour le nain roux. Quand il est assez proche, Akashi salue son ami :

\- Bon matin, Shuu.

L'air un peu mal à l'aise, tout à coup, Niji répond :

\- Salut, Sei. Tiens, qu'il enchaine en te pointant du pouce, c'est Haizaki, celui dont je t'ai parlé.

Tu t'attendais pas à ce que Niji ait déjà parlé de toi : ça te fait te demander de quoi il a parlé, s'il a dit beaucoup ou très peu. Akashi pose enfin ses yeux rouges sur toi et ils se rétrécissent un peu pendant qu'il te scanne. Okay, pas très subtil, l'ami d'enfance protecteur.

Il revient bien vite sur Niji et lui demande :

\- En quelle honneur me le présentes-tu, Shuu?

D'après son ton, il a compris que ce n'était pas que de simples présentations. En même temps, il aurait fallu qu'il soit vraiment stupide pour croire que c'était juste ça, un samedi matin dans le froid.

Niji semble lire dans ta tête que t'as froid – en même temps ça t'étonnerait pas, parfois Niji est vraiment télépathe avec toi – et propose :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dans un café? On pourrait discuter plus confortablement qu'ici.

Le rouquin se fait pensif et te zieute, toi qu'a pas encore parlé – encore que, bien franchement, y'a aucune place pour toi dans la discussion. Il relève enfin le regard sur les yeux gris de Niji et, avec un petit sourire, convient :

\- En effet, ce serait plus confortable. Je connais l'endroit parfait pour cette occasion.

D'un geste sans équivoque, il vous invite à le suivre et tu te lèves. Pour tout le trajet, tu restes en retrait pendant que les deux amis échangent des banalités. T'aimes pas ça, les regarder parler, parce que Niji semble trop à l'aise avec son ami, et pourtant tu sens qu'il est pas comme avec toi. C'est difficile à expliquer, t'es pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais t'as l'impression qu'à lui aussi il cache des trucs – juste pas les mêmes trucs qu'à toi. En même temps il semble tellement habitué à les lui cacher qu'il est même plus sur la défensive, et Akashi est pas du genre à poser plein de questions comme toi.

Akashi te lance des regards de temps en temps, mais il fait aucun effort pour t'incruster dans la conversation. C'est comme s'il supportait ta présence juste parce que son Shuu veut que tu sois là et ça t'énerve, t'as l'impression qu'il te prend de haut.

Vous arrivez enfin à un café, un endroit qu'a l'air cher juste au nom qui doit être du français ou de l'anglais ou peut-être même de l'allemand, pour ce que t'en sais, et t'espères vraiment que le rouquin va tout payer parce que ni toi ni Niji pouvez vous payer pareil truc. Tu vois Niji soupirer quand il voit la devanture et il lance à son ami :

\- Sei, je t'ai répété je sais plus combien de fois que ce genre d'endroit, c'est trop cher pour moi.

\- Et je te réponds toujours, fait le rouquin avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, que je vais payer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi.

\- Va falloir que tu paies aussi pour lui, que Niji ajoute avec un geste vers toi (encore cette manie de parler de toi comme si t'étais pas là). Il a vraiment pas d'argent.

Akashi fait un sourire à Niji, t'ignorant lui aussi, et lui fait savoir :

\- Je te répète que ce n'est pas un problème.

Vous entrez enfin dans le café et le serveur vous donne la table la plus en retrait possible, là où vous êtes certain de pas vous faire déranger. Akashi commande pour vous trois et tu décides de pas argumenter, de toute façon les cafés ont des noms tellement bizarre que tu sais pas par où commencer à les lire.

Y'a un silence qui s'installe, le temps que vos tasses arrivent. Niji a un café noir, toi t'as un truc avec du lait dedans, même si t'aurais du mal à dire quoi, et Akashi a ce qui semble être un thé. Le richard mets un peu de lait dans sa tasse et mélange avec la cuillère qu'il repose par la suite. Avant de prendre une gorgée, il lance, sans prendre quatre chemin :

\- Je suppose qu'il serait temps que tu m'informes de la raison pour laquelle tu voulais me voir, Shuu.

Le nain t'envoie un regard mécontent, on dirait, mais c'est difficile à dire vu qu'il est impossible à lire. Niji se racle la gorge et commence :

\- En effet, mais bon, par où commencer...

Tu regardes ta tasse et t'en as vraiment marre de pas faire partie de la conversation, c'est pourquoi tu demandes :

\- Niji, tu vas me dire pourquoi on est là ou tu préfères encore faire comme si j'étais pas là?

Il t'envoie un regard agacé que tu lui rends bien et informe Akashi :

\- Donc, tu vois, c'est à propos de Haizaki.

Tu réalises enfin pourquoi vous êtes là et tu t'écries :

\- Merde, Niji, tu vas vraiment lui dire?

Il te regarde avec un air étonné et te fait :

\- Bah oui, évidemment, comment tu veux qu'il aide sinon?

Ah ouais, pas bête. Tu préfères regarder ailleurs, un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup, et tu l'informes :

\- Ouais bon, okay, peu importe.

T'as voulu paraître de t'en foutre, mais c'est pas mal raté, tu crois. Akashi décide de choisir ce moment pour s'impliquer :

\- Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, je dois aider Haizaki à régler un problème?

Niji acquiesce et continue :

\- Son père a une dette importante et des collecteurs de dettes sont venus chez lui hier pour réclamer l'argent. Comme il n'avait rien pour payer, ils ont décidé d'utiliser son fils pour devenir un de leurs employés.

Akashi, avec un regard vers toi, déduit :

\- J'imagine que l'idée, c'est qu'il n'est pas enclin à le faire.

Niji hoche la tête et l'informe :

\- Il voudrait se sortir du milieu de la drogue et des yakuza.

\- Et je veux pas mourir, que t'ajoutes tout bas.

Ta remarque passe sans susciter de réactions et tu te dis qu'ils ont pas entendu. Akashi, bien plus intelligent que ce que tu veux bien dire, comprend tout de suite et avant toi ce que Niji veut :

\- Shuu, c'est vraiment ce que je pense? Tu veux que je rembourse sa dette?

Donc c'était pour ça! Avant que t'aies le temps de réagir, Niji lui explique :

\- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais...

\- Quand c'était pour ton père, le coupe le rouquin, tu m'as rien demandé, mais là c'est pour un inconnu et tu viens me voir directement? Comment dois-je le prendre au juste?

Tu sais plus trop où donner de la tête, dans tout ça, t'aimes pas que le rouquin sache tant de choses sur Niji alors que toi t'es paumé, et c'est fâché de rien comprendre et de devoir quelque chose à Akashi que tu t'exclames :

\- Merde, Niji, je veux pas devoir de l'argent à ce minus, c'est encore pire que d'avoir des collecteurs de dettes!

\- C'est le seul moyen, Haizaki, tu le sais bien!

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter?

La question d'Akashi jette un froid et Niji lui lance un regard incrédule. Alors quoi, il était persuadé qu'il allait accepter sans poser de questions? Qui paie les dettes d'un parfait inconnu? Niji a de l'air à la place du cerveau ou quoi?

Niji doit réaliser enfin à quel point son plan avait aucun bon sens, parce qu'il pose ses coudes sur la table et son visage dans ses mains. Tout bas, mais assez fort pour que tu l'entendes, il lâche :

\- Putain, je suis fatigué de tout ça...

C'est tellement pas normal de la part de Niji de se plaindre comme ça que ça te laisse figé de surprise – Akashi, de son côté, a pas l'air bien mieux. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin se tourne vers toi et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, te pose une question à toi :

\- Combien leur dois-tu?

T'avoues, un peu penaud :

\- Je sais plus, c'était stressant et j'avais d'autres choses à penser, okay?

\- C'est un gros montant, je suppose.

\- Ouais...

La conversation s'arrête là et tu prends une autre gorgée de ton café. Au bout d'un long moment, Akashi te demande :

\- Le nom de ton père?

\- Haizaki Genzou.

En se levant, il vous fait savoir :

\- Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire. Pendant ce temps, Haizaki, essaie de ne pas te mettre dans le trouble plus que nécessaire.

Niji lève un regard plein d'espoir sur son ami d'enfance et lui demande :

\- Tu vas l'aider finalement?

Akashi a un sourire et lui fait savoir, le ton un peu moqueur :

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi, Shuu-chan.

Ça a le don de te fatiguer, et Akashi semble le comprendre, parce qu'il te lance un regard amusé. Niji se relève et le remercie :

\- Merci Sei, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Il hoche la tête sans le rectifier et putain d'égocentrique de merde de – eh non, tu te sens pas redevable envers lui, encore moins quand tu sais qu'il fait tout ça pour ton Niji. Okay, t'es peut-être vraiment trop jaloux, mais merde, c'est quand même pas normal qu'il soit prêt à aller si loin pour ton mec et –

Putain. Tu viens d'appeler Niji ton mec.

Akashi se fait la malle en précisant que vous pouvez rester, qu'il va s'occuper de payer, et toi tu restes là à te demander si Niji et toi, vous êtes passé le stade de l'amitié ou si c'était juste... tu sais pas.

Niji te regarde, de ses yeux qui visent toujours là où ça fait le plus mal, et t'informe plus qu'il te demande :

\- Tu vas rester chez nous le temps que ça se règle.

«Chez nous»... tu l'admettras jamais, mais t'adores le son que ça fait quand Niji lâche ça, le ton anodin qu'il prend pour parler de la maison à laquelle vous allez retourner ensemble, tous les deux. T'as jamais dit «chez nous», tu dis juste «chez moi» et encore, c'est pas vraiment chez toi. C'est juste ton adresse officielle, mais rien t'y attache. Tu pourrais en partir du jour au lendemain que ça te dérangerait pas du tout.

En fait, que tu réalises avec ironie, c'est exactement ça qui se passe.

Le chemin du retour est toujours aussi silencieux et tu détestes ça. Pas que t'aies quelque chose contre le silence en général, mais là tu le sens tendu. Y'a plein de trucs non-dits entre vous deux, plein de choses dont il te parle pas et que tu lui as pas vraiment dit, non plus; des trucs que t'as peur de dire, de demander, d’avouer.

C’est seulement arrivé devant la porte de chez les Nijimura que tu réalises que tu vas probablement rencontré sa famille. Tu penses pas que tu peux passer plus d’une nuit dans une maison sans que ça se sache, t’es tout sauf un ninja après tout. 

Vous tournez la tête en même temps, toi et Niji, sans doute parce qu’il vient de réaliser la même chose que toi. Il te dit ce que t’avais déjà déduit :

\- Toute ma famille est là aujourd’hui, on va en profiter pour te présenter.

T’avales, tu redeviens stressé. Pour une fois dans ta vie t’as envie de faire bonne impression, même si tu sais que ça marchera surement pas – malheureusement ça paraît autant dans tes vêtements que tes actes que t’es un délinquant. Tu replaces un peu tes vêtements et tes cheveux sans grand succès.

Niji pose une main sur ton épaule comme pour te rassurer et te traine du même coup juste qu’à la porte qu’il ouvre. T’as à peine eu le temps de la refermer que t’entends des bruits de pas venir de la cuisine. Une femme qui doit être la mère de Niji s’approche et demande à son fils :

\- Tu étais sorti, Shuu?

Une autre qui l’appelle Shuu, tiens! Une vraie épidémie!

\- J’avais un truc à régler, l’informe Niji.

\- Si tôt un samedi matin?

Elle semble surprise, mais tu peux pas vraiment la blâmer. Tu te doutes bien qu’elle sait pas non plus que son fils traine dehors la nuit. Niji est bien du genre à sauter par la fenêtre pour le lui cacher. Venant de lui, c’est probablement plus pour pas l’inquiéter que pour éviter des punitions cela dit. 

\- En passant, ajoute Niji d’un ton nonchalant, voici Haizaki Shougo.

La mère te regarde comme si elle venait de te remarquer – ce qui est surement le cas, Niji te cachait un peu avant de se tasser. 

\- Enchanté! Que tu lui fais avec le plus de politesse possible.

Sa surprise laisse place à un sourire avenant, quoique clairement plus poli que sincère. 

\- Enchanté, Haizaki-kun! Est-ce que tu as déjeuné? Sinon viens, je fais toujours trop de nourriture de toute façon!

T’essaie de sourire – au ricanement de Niji, tu comprends que c’est pas super convaincant – et tu réponds :

\- Merci beaucoup!

Elle rit un peu, difficile de dire si elle se fout de ta gueule ou non cela dit, et elle retourne vers la cuisine. Puisque vous avez enlevé vos souliers les deux, Niji te laisse passer devant avec un sourire moqueur, et tu lui donnes un coup en passant devant lui. Il te le rend dans ton dos quand tu le devances, et tu dois te retenir de pas crier juste comme tu entres dans la cuisine.

À la table sont déjà assis deux enfants que tu supposes être les frères et sœurs de Niji. La petite sœur lui ressemble d’une façon qui est vraiment adorable, tu penses pas qu’ils pourraient jamais niés être frères et sœurs. Elle a les mêmes cheveux que son grand frère, quoique beaucoup plus long, et pratiquement la même forme de visage, même si le sien est plus rond. Le petit frère au contraire semble plus tenir de sa mère, qui elle aussi ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Niji – il y a un air de famille mais c’est plus diffus. 

Les deux plus jeunes sourient grands dès qu’ils aperçoivent leur grand frère et l’appellent en même temps :

\- Shuu-nii-chan! Bon matin!

Niji est tout souriant à tes côtés, d’un sourire que t’as deviné plus d’une fois sur son visage mais qui est plus affirmé ici. C’est tout tendre et plein d’amour. Pendant une seconde, t’es jaloux d’un gosse de dix ans et d’une fillette de huit ans, avant de te rappeler que Niji adore sa famille et que c’est okay de le partager avec eux.

\- Kazuo, Ako, je vous présente Haizaki Shougo, c’est un ami.

Les deux enfants se tournent vers toi avec un sourire et la petite fille te demande :

\- Est-ce que je peux t’appeler Shou-nii-chan?

Le garçon hoche la tête avec vigueur à côté d’elle. Tu rougis un peu, tu penses, tu te frottes l’arrière de la tête, mal à l’aise, et finalement tu réponds :

-Ouais, ok.

Ako fait un mignon petit son de joie et tu penses que tu comprends un peu pourquoi Niji aime autant ses frangins. 

Kazuo se lève de sa place pour t’entrainer jusqu’à la table. Il t’installe bien malgré toi entre les deux enfants et t’as soudainement toute l’attention des deux plus jeunes Nijimura. Niji lui s’installe en face, un sourire en coin bien installé sur son visage. Tu sens qu’il se moque de toi et si t’avais pas les deux gosses à tes côtés tu lui fouterais bien une raclée.

La mère vous sert tous et s’installe à table. Vous venez à peine de commencer à manger que’elle se lance tout de suite dans le sujet de conversation que tu voulais pas aborder :

\- Haizaki-kun, c’est tellement rare que Shuu ramène des amis! Comment est-ce que vous vous connaissez?

\- On est dans la même classe, que tu réponds.

\- Ah oui? Fait-elle avec surprise. Pourtant il n’a jamais parlé de toi.

\- Ça fait pas super longtemps qu’on est amis.

Niji ment d’une façon si naturelle que si tu le savais pas déjà bon menteur tu en serais impressionné. 

Ako vous coupe pour parler d’une amie à l’école et au final vous manger en parlant de sujets tout aussi banal. C’est juste que pour toi ça fait bizarre, parce que ça fait longtemps que t’as pas mangé avec toute une famille. C’est pas exactement une tradition chez toi.

Penser à ça te ramène à ton père, et même si t’as pas beaucoup d’affection pour lui t’aimerais bien savoir enfin ce qui lui est arrivé, s’il s’est vraiment fait tirer comme tu le penses. Ta vie vient de tomber en morceaux et t’es là à manger et discuter comme si de rien n’était.

Tu manges, mais tu te sens pas vraiment là. Tu participes un peu, plus pour dire, mais t’as l’impression de quitter un peu ton corps. Tu as l’impression d’être engourdi, comme si tu bougeais dans l’eau, et tout d’un coup tu sais plus très bien ce que tu fais là. Les lunchs en famille, ça a jamais été ta scène, t’as pas ta place ici, t’es clairement de trop, quelle genre de famille voudrait bien de toi alors que la tienne te veux même pas – 

Étrangement, ce qui te ramène à toi et dans le moment présent, c’est justement une absence. Au bout de la table, il y a une place clairement vide même s’il n’y pas pas d’assiette. Un simple coup d’œil autour de la table et tiens, le père est pas là.

Akashi a parlé de son père, aussi, et avant ça t’avais bien remarqué que Niji évitait d’aborder le sujet. Ça te fait te demander où il est, s’il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

C’est pas mal là-dessus que se termine le repas, et la mère de Niji range tout avant d’amener les deux plus jeunes pour faire une sortie. Elle vous invite, mais Niji refuse pour vous deux, prétextant que vous aviez déjà quelque chose de prévu.

T’es soulagé parce que tu te voyais pas bien jouer le jeu tout l’après-midi.

Vous vous réfugiez dans la chambre de Niji, et c’est juste quand il ferme la porte que t’as enfin l’impression de pouvoir respirer. Tu t’affales sans aucune grâce sur son lit et ferme les yeux. 

C’est pas long que tu sens le lit s’enfoncer un peu plus et Niji passe une main dans ton dos, assez légèrement pour chatouiller. Tu te tends et on dirait que ça lance le signal à Niji qui se prend alors un malin plaisir à te chatouiller les côtes.

T’éclates de rire bien malgré toi et t’essaies de te défendre, mais Niji a le dessus bien trop facilement. Ça a le don de complètement te ramener dans ton corps, et quand enfin tu réussis à te retourner sur le dos pour l’arrêter, tu remarques qu’il te regarde avec un visage détendu et de l’amour plein les yeux.

C’est tout naturellement que vous vous embrassez et si vous passez l’après-midi à vous embrassés couchés dans son lit, personne a besoin de le savoir à part vous deux.

Finalement c’est le téléphone de Niji qui sonne et qui vous sort de votre bulle. Il te délaisse avec une grimace de mécontentement, mais se lève quand même pour répondre. Tu le regardes faire sans le retenir, plus parce que t’es pas encore remis de vos baisers que parce que ça te dérange pas de le voir partir.

Au début t’écoutes pas, mais c’est quand t’entends « Sei » que t’essaies de porter plus attention. Malheureusement t’entends juste la fin de la conversation, qui te dit pas grand-chose.

Niji raccroche et il a un air soulagé sur le visage, ce qui augure bien, jusqu’à ce qu’il te regarde. Son air devient plus pincé, et tu t’en vas pour lui demander pourquoi, mais rien sort de ta bouche.

Ça doit concerner ton père. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir? Confirmer? T’es pas sûr que ça serait mieux que l’appréhension que tu ressens là, même si t’as l’impression qu’elle va te tuer.

Niji se rassoit à tes côtés et te prend la main. C’est pas vraiment bon signe, mais sa main est confortable au moins, pas mal moins moite que la tienne qui doit être un peu dégeu. Niji a pas l’ai dégouté, en même temps vu la nouvelle qu’il a à t’annoncer c’est surement le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Haizaki, je sais pas trop comment te dire ça… la bonne nouvelle c’est que Sei à réussi à rembourser ta dette. Je sais que t’aimes pas lui être redevable, alors on va trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses le rembourser à long terme, quand t’auras remis ta vie en place.

Il inspire profondément et sert plus fort ta main et si t’avais un doute avant, ça vient de partir en fumée. T’as encore l’impression de sortir de ton corps quand Niji t’annonce :

\- Pour ton père, je suis désolé, il n’a pas survécu.

Tu pleures pas, ce serait bien le comble que tu pleures pour cet enfoiré-là, parce que franchement même s’il a aidé à te mettre au monde t’as aucun respect pour lui. C’est surement une bonne chose pour la planète entière qu’il soit plus là pour vous emmerder et surtout pour s’endetter sans jamais rien payé. C’est ses collecteurs de dettes au final qui seront le plus contents de sa mort, et tu seras bien le dernier à le pleurer.

Donc pas question de pleurer, et c’est ça que tu te répètes quand tu sens les larmes couler sur tes joues. Putain t’es pathétique, c’était pareil hier, pourquoi t’irais te morfondre alors que t’as souhaité plus d’une fois le voir crever? C’était littéralement ton plus grand fantasme quand t’étais môme et la seule raison pourquoi t’y rêvais moins souvent dernièrement c’est juste parce que t’as rencontré Niji et que c’est à lui que tu rêves à la place.

Tu t’es retrouvé dans ses bras et tu viens à peine de t’en rendre compte. Franchement t’es qu’une pauvre larve et tu sais pas pourquoi Niji te réconforte encore. Pourquoi tu pleures, merde, arrête de pleurer espèce de lâche, un vrai homme ça pleure pas, mais à quelque part tu te souviens que c’était ton père qui disait ça, et ça te fait juste pleurer encore plus parce que c’était vraiment un salaud, mais c’était ton père putain.

C’est après un long moment que tu te calmes enfin et tu t’essuies le visage. Tu te sens tellement pas cool d’avoir pleuré deux fois maintenant devant le mec que t’adores, bravo le coup de séduction c’est pas gagné. Tu lui as juste montré tes côtés les moins cool, comment ça se fait qu’il est toujours pas dégouté par toi?

\- Haizaki… non, Shougo…

Ton prénom a jamais si bien sonné.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, ok?

C’est tellement fleur bleu, c’est cliché au max, ça serait pas incongru dans un film de romance à l’eau de rose, mais malgré tout, ça te fait quand même fondre. Personne t’a jamais dit un truc pareil. Surtout pas tes parents. Ta mère a plutôt tendance à te répéter qu’un jour elle sera plus là pour toi.

Est-ce qu’elle sait la nouvelle d’ailleurs? Et ton frère? Lui il doit savoir, il sait tout du milieu des yakuzas, et ça montre bien à quel point il tient à toi le fait qu’il a même pas tenté de t’appeler.

Tu hoches la tête, tu penses pas encore pouvoir parler correctement, et il te prend une fois de plus dans ses bras. Tu te laisses aller même si tu pleures plus, parce qu’il est confortable comme ça, et c’est seulement quand lui te repousse que tu le laisses aller.

\- Shougo, qu’il te fait en te regardant droit dans les yeux, je pensais te présenter à ma mère ce soir comme mon petit ami.

Tu sursautes, t’as enfin la réponse à ta question! Tu rougis encore, parce que t’as toujours pas fini d’être pathétique, mais tu peux pas dire non, pas quand Niji te regarde comme ça, et puis de toute façon, même si c’est gênant, t’es bien trop fier de Niji pour jamais nier ce qu’il est pour toi. 

T’espères qu’il va l’annoncer à son Sei aussi et que comme ça il saura enfin que Niji est hors limite, que c’est vraiment ton mec.

Plus tard ce soir là, quand Kazuo et Ako sont couchés, Niji et sa mère s’assoit à la table et discutent. T’es là aussi, évidemment, puisqu’ils parlent de toi, mais tu participes pas beaucoup, le plus souvent pour acquiescer à ce que Niji vient de dire.

Il explique pas tout, mais il en dit beaucoup : la drogue, les collecteurs de dettes, même la part de Sei là-dedans. Elle reste calme, beaucoup trop calme à ton goût, t’es plus habitué aux parents qui gueulent et qui se lancent des objets à la figure. Elle est bien trop raisonnable.

C’est long, mais au final, elle accepte que tu restes là pour quelques jours, à la condition que tu reprennes ta vie en main. C’est presque trop beau pour être vrai, tu te dis que ça doit l’être pour vrai.

Elle a un sourire taquin, qui ressemble énormément à celui de son fils, quand elle vous dit que vous pourrez dormir encore dans le même lit à la condition qu’elle vous entende pas.

C’est seulement lorsque vous êtes de nouveau seuls tous les deux dans la chambre de Niji que tu lui demandes :

\- Ça dérange pas ta mère qu’on soit deux mecs?

Il te regarde une seconde, puis part à rire.

\- C’est ça qui te dérange le plus?

On dirait qu’il y croit pas, mais faut dire aussi que c’est loin d’être ce qui te dérange le plus, ça te semblait juste le truc le plus facile à aborder – et c’est dire car franchement, parler de ça c’est pas super confortable non plus.

T’as pas le temps de répliquer qu’il continue, redevenu plus calme :

\- Je lui ai déjà dit que j’étais gay, donc c’était pas une grosse surprise, je suis sûre qu’elle s’en doutait depuis qu’elle t’avait vu.

Toi, en pauvre crétin, tu réponds :

\- T’es gay??

\- Évidemment, dit Niji le plus sérieusement du monde. À ce que je sache tu l’es au moins un peu toi aussi je te signale!

\- J’suis pas gay, que t’insistes, j’ai couché avec plein de filles, t’es le premier mec que j’ai jamais remarqué!

C’est juste après que tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire et tu rougis pendant que Niji te fait un beau sourire, juste assez taquin pour être irrésistible. Franchement t’es tombé bien bas si t’adores la face que Niji te fait quand il se moque de toi.

Il se couche et tu le suis. Vous êtes encore habillés, donc clairement c’est pas pour dormir, c’est juste plus confortable. Tu réalises aussi qu’il a probablement fait exprès pour pas te faire face et que c’est donc surement qu’il veut parler d’un truc un peu gênant.

\- J’ai jamais été attiré par les filles, qu’il te confie.

Dans la noirceur de la pièce, même s’il a chuchoté, ça sonne tellement fort. Y’a pas si longtemps, tu te serais bien marré de lui, et ça doit être pour ça qu’il te l’a jamais dit avant. Mais maintenant, avec tout ce qui est arrivé, te moquer de lui est bien la dernière chose que t’as envie de faire.

C’est au final un secret de plus que porte Niji, et tu es un des privilégiés à y avoir droit.

\- Même quand j’étais enfant, j’ai toujours préféré les hommes, même si à l’époque je le cachais à tout le monde. Je pense que c’est pour ça que je suis devenu délinquant au collège. Je me sentais trop différent et j’avais besoin d’assumer au moins une chose, même si c’était pas mon orientation.

Tu retiens ton souffle, de peur de couper l’élan de Niji, qui heureusement continue :

\- Tu sais ce que c’est, je trainais avec la mauvaise foule, je me foutais de mes notes, j’ai commencé à prendre de la drogue. On se serait bien entendus à l’époque!

Toi tu en doutes un peu : ce que t’aimes de Niji – t’aimes tout de Niji – mais ce que t’aimes le plus de Niji, c’est justement qu’il est tellement, affreusement meilleur que toi; et s’il y a pas si longtemps t’avait envie de le rabaisser à ton niveau, aujourd’hui, en ce moment, dans son lit, alors qu’il te raconte ses pires hontes, t’as juste envie d’une chose, et c’est d’être un jour assez bon pour le mériter.

\- J’empruntais de l’argent pour m’acheter de la drogue, et quand venait le temps de payer, je quêtais de l’argent au près de Sei… comment il est resté mon ami, franchement aucune idée, j’ai été horrible avec lui à l’époque.

Bien fait pour lui, un petit coin de ton cerveau pense, mais heureusement que Niji te regarde pas et surtout devine pas ta pensée.

\- Sauf que mon père est tombé malade, et tout d’un coup on avait affreusement besoin d’argent. Il semblait que chacun de ses traitements étaient plus chers les uns que les autres, et ma mère savait plus où chercher de l’argent… et moi qui en devait encore partout!

« J’ai pris une plus gros dette encore, j’ai fait croire à ma mère que ça venait de Sei, j’ai fait croire à Sei que le montant n’était pas si haut, j’ai commencé à mentir un peu à tout le monde. Je vends de la drogue parce que je dois encore beaucoup, surtout parce que j’ai repris la dette de ma mère, même si elle pense que c’est Sei qui s’en charge. »

Tu veux lui demander pourquoi c’est pas Akashi qui paie, lui qui a tant d’argent, et pourquoi Niji pense que c’est tellement mieux de vendre de la drogue. C’est pas logique, non plus, quand est venu ton tour, il a pas hésité une seconde à donner ta dette à Akashi. 

\- Je sais, qu’il te fait avec un soupir, c’est pas logique, vendre de la drogue c’est tellement mieux que d’être redevable à un ami? Je sais bien que c’est pas logique, mais j’avais tellement honte, si en plus j’avais dû devoir de l’argent à Sei, je pense que je m’en serais jamais remis. Surtout que, au final, tous ces traitements si chers ont servi strictement à rien, et mon père est mort l’année dernière.

« Son héritage nous a permis de payer ce qui restait de frais d’hôpital, plus les obsèques et je voulais mettre de l’argent de côté pour les études de Kazuo et Ako aussi, alors au final, j’ai gardé ma dette telle qu’elle était. »

Il y a un silence, il a fini son histoire. Tu te doutais bien qu’il y avait quelque chose avec son père, mais tu pensais pas que c’était si grave! Niji se sent clairement coupable même si c’est pas de sa faute! C’est un peu stupide aussi de croire qu’il peut tout faire tout seul, clairement tu serais pas aussi imbécile que ça, mais en même temps tu sais bien, son sérieux, ça fait partie de son charme.

Tu sais que tu vas dire la bonne chose, mais ça te prend quand même toute la force du monde, parce que franchement tu détestes l’idée :

\- Tu devrais faire reprendre ta dette à Akashi.

Il sursaute, se tourne sur le côté et te regarde, appuyé sur son bras. Tu évites son regard mais tu continues :

\- Écoute, je déteste Akashi, ok, je sais que c’est pas un secret, mais putain, il a l’argent, ok, et c’est pas mieux de lui devoir à lui qu’à des collecteurs de dettes? Avec lui au moins tu sais qu’il va pas augmenter le taux d’intérêt quand il veut juste pour te garder client. Et pis je te signale que tu lui as donné ma dette sans même me le demander! C’est vraiment juste la moindre des choses que tu lui donnes la tienne aussi, et comme ça on pourra travailler ensemble pour…

T’aurais continué, mais il t’a coupé pour t’embrasser avec enthousiasme. Tu lui rends son baiser même si t’avoues que t’es pas sûr pourquoi il t’a assailli comme ça, et tu te perds tellement dans sa bouche et sa langue habile que t’en as oublié de quoi vous parliez.

\- Je t’aime.

Il te le dit tout bas, près de ton oreille, et tu frissonnes, incapable de te retenir. C’est encore une fois la première fois qu’on te dit un truc pareil. Tu sais pas si tu le mérites, franchement t’as l’impression que ce sera jamais le cas, mais tu sais que c’est réciproque, même si tu le dis pas tout de suite.

\- Je sais que c’est trop tôt, je voulais attendre, mais c’était juste plus possible. Tu sais que t’es celui qui arrive le mieux à me sortir de ma tête? T’as bien raison, tu sais, c’est vrai que ce serait tellement plus facile de redevoir Sei. Pourtant j’ai tellement tourné ça en rond dans ma tête que j’ai fini par croire que de lui demander, ça serait avoué la défaite. Faut que j’apprenne à demander de l’aide, et je sais que tu pourras m’aider là-dedans.

C’est à ton tour de l’embrasser et il se laisse faire, c’est tellement enivrant d’avoir ce pouvoir là sur lui. 

Le lendemain, Niji appelle Akashi encore une fois pour lui léguer sa dette, qui lui apprend que ni sa dette ni ses activités nocturnes étaient des secrets pour lui (comment il le sait, t’as aucune idée). Il vous souhaite par la même occasion félicitations, avant même que vous lui ayez annoncés quoi que ce soit, et c’est les larmes aux yeux que Niji le remercie. Tu laisses passer pour cette fois, ton copain en a bien besoin et ce serait bien la dernière des stupidités de mettre le possesseur de ta dette à dos.

Tu revois ta mère quelques jours plus tard, c’est tendu entre vous et elle montre aucune des émotions qu’elle ressent. Toi tu lui dis presque tout ce que t’avais sur le coeur, mais elle te montre rien, et au final tu pars de là renié de ta famille mais avec aucun espèce de réconfort. Si elle t’a jamais aimé, elle te le montre pas, et quelque part tu te dis que c’est surement mieux, autant pour elle que pour toi.

Tu coupes pas tant les ponts avec ton frère autant que t’arrêtes d’aller le voir, et surement que lui est en contact avec votre mère, parce qu’au final il essaie pas de te contacter lui non plus.

Tu restes juste une semaine ou deux chez les Nijimura, mais pendant ce temps Kazuo et Ako t’ont définitivement adopté comme deuxième grand frère, tellement que Niji s’en avoue un peu jaloux. Tu finis par t’attacher un peu à leur mère aussi, qui est tellement plus ouverte et aimante que la tienne l’a jamais été.

Tu lâches l’école, mais c’est pas grave, parce que tu peux toujours voir Niji quand tu veux maintenant et que tu es pas en train de devenir comme ton frère. Tu t’essaies comme vendeur, mais les clients te frustrent trop; tu finis dans une usine, un travail plutôt physique mais en même temps t’aimes ça, voir le fruit de ton travail en fin de journée et savoir que c’est grâce à toi si le riz qu’on trouve en épicerie est bien ensaché.

C’est pas bien glorieux, mais ça te donne un salaire, et au final c’est pas mal plus respectable que d’être yakuza comme ton frère ou tenir un bar malfamé comme ta mère.

Niji reste au lycée, mais il arrête de vendre de la drogue et décide plutôt de travailler dans un café à la place. C’est beaucoup moins payant, mais c’est plus respectable, et puis surtout quand tu vas le visiter il te fait des boissons qui sont à ton goût et il dessine un cœur avec la mousse et sur le verre il met des x après ton nom juste parce qu’il sait que secrètement t’aimes ça.

Tu sais pas exactement tout ce que te réserves le futur, si Niji va aller à l’université loin et si tu vas le suivre, mais en tout cas il y a une chose que tu sais avec certitude : Niji t’a sauvé, et tu arrives enfin à croire que tu l’as peut-être un peu sauvé, lui aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> La fin me semble précipitée mais j’ai assez tergiversé dessus (plus de 5 ans quand même xD), donc voici ce que j’ai décidé de faire. 
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez envie que j’écrive sur un ship en particulier, n’hésitez pas à me lancer des prompts! Pas garanti que je les accepte mais ça pourrait peut-être m’aider à me remotiver. 
> 
> Allez, à une prochaine fois! ^_^


End file.
